Prison Routine
by Emilio Vega
Summary: AR: Kai was in prison to meet his new client. His new mission takes him to Moscow, where he meets a certain man who introduces him to Beyblades. Will he be able to accomplish his mission? Warning: strong language and yaoi! OC(s) x Kai; later Tala x Kai / Kai x Tala
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of its characters. All OCs belong to me. I only write for entertainment. All resemblances to any persons, places and real events are by pure chance.

Warnings: strong language, yaoi

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hey you, wake up you son of a bitch!" The prison officer stood in front of a cell with a huge glass panel as divider to the corridor. Inside it was almost too dark to see anything; the dim light of the hallway provided just enough light to see a figure lying on the small bed. No reaction.

"Come on! I know you're awake! ", the officer shouted again.

No reaction.

"Jesus." The man muttered while opening the door. It was already 10 am. Normal prison life starts at 6 am. Four hours too late, but this boy, whose name was Kai, was no ordinary prisoner. Not even close to a common one of one of Russians toughest prisons: The Vladimir Prison.

"Now get up, the headman wants to see you." Finally he was met by a pair of crimson eyes.

"Hey, my time is limited", the prison officer started again, "so..."

"So what", in the blink of an eye a smug grin was just centimeters away from the man's face. "Tell me, officer, what will you do to me? Tell me," Kai whispered into his ear.

"I…"

"You…?", and then it was over.

Kai took a step back from the now blushed prison officer. One moment later the man regained his composure and led him through the door.

"Wait! I have to handcuff you", he said. Kai stopped abruptly, but remained silent. He put his hands on his back and a light click was heard when the handcuffs where strapped around his wrists.

"Now let's go." The officer started walking again, but had to stop after a few steps. Kai wasn't fallowing him.

"Jesus, this boy is driving me crazy", he murmured to himself while turning around. Just to be met with this smug grin and these mocking looking crimson eyes again. A second later the expression was gone and replaced by a totally blank one.

Sighting, the officer started walking again, this time Kai was following him. After passing the first door another prison officer joined them and was now walking behind. Guarded like that Kai was led through many different corridors until they finally stopped before a wooden door. The officer knocked at it and a short time after they heard something that sounded like 'Come in'. Opening the door for Kai the officers let him enter the room alone and closed it immediately afterwards.

Standing in the middle of a big office the blank expression still remained on Kai's face. He knew what was expected from him.

"Boy", a deep voice was heard from behind a big table. Sitting there in an expensive leather chair with the back to the door was Grigori Vitajev, the prison warden or 'headman', as he was called from the prisoners and the officers.

"Boy", he said again. Kai didn't move.

Now the headman turned around and looked directly into the crimson eyes. Not breaking the eye contact Kai was slowly approaching the man. Only when he stood in front of him he lowered his gaze to the man's lab. Kneeling down he unzipped the trousers with his teeth, since he was still handcuffed.

"Let me help you", the man said mockingly and opened his belt and the trouser button, so that Kai had better access to his crotch. When he was done he was met by a smug grin and snide eyes, which he responded to in the same way.

He truly liked this young boy, who was send here two month ago. Although this was an adult prison and the boy just being 14 years old didn't belong here in the first place; there was simply no room for him in one of the juvenile prisons according to the responsible authority, which very likely had been manipulated. Still this boy was a delinquent, who was send here because of insulting an official and damage of state property. He had to choose between 1 000 000 ruble as penalty or one year in prison, with good conduct six month. And he was good. No… better, he was perfect.

Kai started licking the man's dick through the fabric of the boxers. He would appreciate it more to lick it directly, but he wasn't able to remove the cloth with his hands tied on his back. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his hair and forcing his face down against the headman's groin.

"What's with this half-hearted treatment? Use some enthusiasm, boy!" The prison warden said teasingly.

"Please, Mr. Vitajev, remove your pants", Kai answered in a fake pleading tone and continued more seductively: "I want to feel your hot rod ravaging my mouth."

"Is that so? Well…"

With a sudden move he tilted Kai's head back so that their eyes met again. "…I can't let escape more dirty words your perverted mouth, so it's better to occupy it with something more beautiful. Don't you agree?"

"Hm. Only if I get a reward." The mischievous look in Kai's eyes let the headman listen more carefully.

Despite his 14 years this boy was dangerous. According to the officer, who he had assaulted, this boy was a former child soldier, assassin and killer. And god knows what else. Since this man had no evidence for any crimes the boy couldn't be charged, but he believed the officer. So why had Kai damaged a police car and insulted the owner in bright daylight in front of the police station? There was obviously more behind it. He wanted to be arrested.

"What is it, that you want this time?", the headman asked skeptically.

"Oh, nothing special, just a letter that shouldn't be looked through," Kai said with a more serious face now.

"You want me to smuggle out a letter for you", the headman repeated a bit astonished.

"Yes, Mr. Vitajev." With that Kai turned his attention back to the man's crotch. Still in thoughts the man let go of his hair and pulled down his trousers along his boxers, so that Kai had now open access to the man's semi-aroused cock.

He started stroking it with his tongue, swirling around the tip just to lick along the shaft again a moment later.

The headman's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt his hardening cock engulfed in a hot mouth. He had to restrain himself from thrusting into this delightful cavern right away, but the little moans of satisfaction he couldn't prevent leaving his mouth.

Kai, at the meantime, enjoyed playing with the man's cock. He massaged it with his tongue, sucked on the tip and bit into the soft flesh from time to time. Then he stopped suddenly. The first drops of semen were dripping down the now rock hard penis. If he continued like this, the man would come in no time.

"So, will you grant me my little wish, Mr. Vitajev?", Kai asked seductively.

The headman's breath went faster. "Don't stop you little bastard!"

"Or what?" Kai stood up and made himself comfortable in the man's lap. "Grant me my wish", he breathed into the warden's ear, "and I'll continue."

"You…", but before the headman could say more he felt a skillful tongue exploring his mouth. After their lips had parted, Kai looked him straight in the eyes, a smug hinted on his face. The man, still trying to catch his breath, responded to the small gesture in an equal way. His painful erection reminded him that he needed a release.

He started a last attempt. "Scum like you can't order me around. I…hng." A loud moan escaped the headman's mouth. Kai, who was still sitting on the man's lap, had grabbed his aching cock and was now squeezing it lightly.

"Just this one letter, Mr. Vitajev", Kai whispered in his ear, "and I'll be obedient again." His fingers caressed the man's hard member simultaneously.

The headman bit on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning another time. "Okay, I'll do it, but now continue." With that he sealed their lips in another hungry kiss, before Kai kneeled down once more and picked up his earlier task. He stroked the headman's hard cock with his tongue and finally took it all in again. This time the prison warden didn't hold back and thrust into the boy's hot cavern. Kai had some troubles to not choke by the sudden action, but soon he adjusted to the man's movements and let him have his way.

"Good god!" The headman grabbed Kai's hair again to have better access when pounding into the tight mouth. He didn't hold back his moans anymore and with one last thrust he came deep into the boy's throat. Eager for the man's semen Kai swallowed every drop and also sucked the last bit from the tip until it was all dry again.

"Hmm. At least better than the crap they call breakfast here."

Slowly the man regained his breath. "Good boy." The mocking tone in his voice was back. "Now get out! I have an appointment soon." With that he put his boxer shorts and trousers back on and turned his attention to the documents on his table.

Kai stood up and threw one last look at the man on the chair. Then he turned to the door and shouted: "Hey, open up. I'm done."

The door was opened immediately by the prison officer who brought him here. The man had waited outside the whole time to make sure that nobody entered.

"So, how did it go?", the officer asked after closing the door behind Kai. The sneering undertone in the man's voice was unmistakable. "You don't look satisfied, my dear." A sardonic laugh was heard.

Although Kai kept a straight face he was thinking frantically. He wanted to give the headman a good ride, but he was dismissed miserably. The fact that he couldn't have it his way was a stinging blow to his ego and bothered him more than the letter that he probably wouldn't be able to send out unexamined.

Finally he paid attention to the officer standing next to him, who was still laughing. He examined the man from head to toe with a calculating glare. Noticing that look the man stopped laughing in an instant. "What? What are you looking at?", he retorted a bit too pissed off.

Now Kai was the one who couldn't suppress a grin. "Oh, nothing", he chuckled.

"You..."

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Kai turned around and went straight to the door that led back to the prison cells.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!", the man was shouting angrily, but Kai didn't turn to look at him. Since he still was handcuffed on the back, he couldn't open the door even if he had the keys, so he had to wait for the prison officer to do that. A moment later said man was standing next to him, unlocked the door and opened it for him. Outside the guy, who already accompanied them here, was waiting. This time he was walking in front of the little group, so that the other officer had to walk behind Kai. Just after they entered the last corridor, he left Kai and the still pissed prison officer alone again.

"You! Who do you think your are?!", the man hissed at Kai while shoving him to the wall. "Do you think you can defy me, just because you are the headman's pretty bitch?"

Kai, whose face was pressed against the concrete wall, didn't react.

"Answer!" The man breathed into Kai's ear while pressing their lower bodies together. Kai could feel the officer's dick press against him; already rock hard. A smirk made it onto his face. With his enchained hands trapped between their bodies he had no physical control of the situation.

"Answer!", the man demanded even more furious. "Or I'll fuck you until you can't count to ten anymore, my sweetheart", he added with a hint of lust in his voice.

The weight that pushed Kai to the wall was suddenly gone and he was roughly shoved into his cell. He heard the rustle of the keys and a light click that suggested that the door was locked now; trapped in a tiny room with an annoyed and really horny prison officer. What better of a replacement he could get for his canceled ride earlier?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The cell was dimly lit by the light from the hallway. Two figures were moving inside, panting heavily, fucking on the small, hard bed that was squeaking violently. Suddenly it stopped and the only sound was the heavy breathing from the two people on it.

"Hey, who said you can break off. Go, move your ass, bitch!", shouted the man, who was lying on the bed, breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Kozlov", answered a sarcastic voice, "I was just thinking about your dear wife at home, who thinks you are spending your break time eating the sandwiches that she made with all her love for you. What would she say if she knows what you are really doing?"

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Isn't going well at home, hm?", came the mockingly response.

Some seconds passed while they just stared at each other. Alik Kozlov, prison officer in the Vladimir Prison in Russia, 37 years old, father of two lovely children and a nice wife, was the first to break the eye contact. The boy who was sitting on him smirked victoriously. Kai, 14 years old, inmate.

"Well, no one says anything against some pleasure", Kai said, still grinning.

"Shut up." With a growl the warden started thrusting again. He grabbed Kai on the hip to shove his dick deep inside him with even more force than before. With his hands still cuffed behind his back Kai naturally tried to keep his balance by tensing up. "Hng, don't … I … too tight …", stuttered Kozlov between loud moans.

Kais breath sped up as well, but he still didn't move, although he slacked off a bit. His red eyes fixed on the lust-clouded ones from the prison officer. The smirk on Kais face grew wider with each desperate thrust. Finally he threw his head back, but instead of the expected groan a laugh erupted from his mouth. "You look really sweet when you try so hard", he managed to say.

"Stop making … fun of me", Kozlov answered furiously.

"I don't. The lust in your eyes, the fierce thrust with whom you attempt to get a reaction, even the bad names you call me are nothing but sweet to my mind." Again, Kai locked eyes with the annoyed prison officer. Then he went on talking in a bittersweet, low voice, "Try harder. That's what really turns me on."

"What …?" Suddenly the tension around his cock loosened enough to obtain better access. With the next violent thrust he bumped deep inside Kai and hit his sensitive spot.

"Yeah", Kai panted. White stars sparkled before his crimson eyes which were still fixed on the warden's face. Said face, not more than a distorted mask consisting of pleasure, rage and even distress. "Harder."

Kozlov's mind was free from everything except the need to fulfill the wish from this bittersweet voice. Finally the figure on him started moving again, met every fierce thrust from him with an intensity that drove him crazy. By now everything that came out of his mouth were heavy gasps and loud moans. This went on a little longer until the prison officer came with a shriek. Some more weakening thrusts and it was over.

"Satisfied?", Kai asked out of breath.

The man was still trying to recover his breath and didn't respond. Kai felt the dick of the warden going limp inside of him. He himself wasn't satisfied at all. A failure again. He lifted himself up from the man and sat on the edge of the small bed, waiting until the officer could speak again.

"I …", came a breathless voice from behind. Slowly Kozlov sat up, crawled from the bed and stood on shaking legs, zipped up his trousers and put his belt back on. Kai was waiting wordlessly while the man got dressed, watching him unimpressed. "Yes."

"Hm. Your eldest son must be around my age, right? I wonder if you imagined him instead of me riding you."

Anticipating the blow Kai avoided it by ducking to the side and jumped instantly to his feet. Standing out of reach from the other he grinned demoniacally.

"You bastard! Son of a bitch! You fucking scum! Never, never talk about my boys again! Do you understand me?!", shouted Kozlov wrathfully. "This was the last time." With this he turned around and started walking to the door.

"Hey", Kai said, "open the damn handcuffs before you leave."

The prison officer stopped and slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. Foaming he stomped back to the boy who turned his back to him. With an angry rustle of the keys he unlocked the cuffs and waited until Kai turned around again to see him directly into the crimson eyes.

"You are nothing but human dross."

Kai returned this with a mocking smirk and pulled up his underpants and pants in one smooth motion. "Don't tell me you imagined your lovely wife?"

"No!", Kozlov shouted back.

"Then, could it be that I was the person on your mind, hm? Do you also think about me when you fuck your wife at home? And when you jack off? And when–"

"NO!"

Kai shrugged it off with a hopeless sigh and returned to his bed, laid down on it. The warden watched him angryly. One minute passed in which neither of them said or did anything. Eventually Kozlov released a long breath, turned around and walked towards the door. He unlocked it.

"One."

The prison officer paused.

"Two."

Slowly he turned around to the figure lying on the bed.

"Three."

"What?", uttered the man.

"Four."

Kai tilted his head to the side to look at the officer.

"Five."

He showed no emotions.

"Six."

"What?", Kozlov asked again.

"Seven."

The warden took a step back.

"Eight."

Kai smirked.

"Nine."

The officer and Kai looked each other straight in the eyes.

"Ten."

The time in the little cell seemed to stand still for some seconds. Finally Kai returned his gaze to the ceiling, dismissing the warden without saying anymore. But Kozlov didn't leave the cell. He stood there waiting for an explanation. With a quizzical expression on his face he never took his eyes from the boy.

After another hopeless sigh Kai said flatly, "I can still count to ten."

"What", the officer started to respond, but then stopped. He remembered.

" … _Or I'll fuck you until you can't count to ten anymore … "_

Without completing his last sentence he stepped out of the cell, closed the door and locked it. His break time was over anyway.

* * *

The dining hall was well-lit. Tables and benches stood in rows in the large room. Most of the inmates were already sitting on their preferred places, eating the unappetizing dinner consisting two slices of bread, cold meat or cheese and a little milk carton. Not much for an adult man. They chatted with their seatmates and some even talked loudly with people at the other side of the hall. It was noisy, but not yet noisy enough for the guards to interfere.

Kai entered the room with an unsatisfied expression. He knew what was coming.

"Oi Kai, haven't seen you all day!", a vigorous voice called from across the room. Oleg Chuprov, 44 years old, sentenced for a lifetime because of murdering his parents and his brother ten years ago, was the substitute for the Prison Shutcall, who was currently in solitary confinement.

Kai didn't respond and kept walking to the serving counter.

"Somebody is in a bad mood", Oleg spoke loudly for Kai to hear. "What happened, Shorty?" It was said in a mocking tone and when Kai didn't react on that Oleg went on a bit offended, "Fine, each to their own."

Kai knew that it was just a show. The inmates on Oleg's table started laughing at the sulkily voice of their contemporary leader. Grabbing the plate with his food, milk, bread and cheese, since he was a vegetarian, Kai went over to the table with the fading laughter. He sat down on the bench opposite Oleg, who had already finished his dinner a while ago, and started eating.

"So what happened? You really look pissed off", Nikolai Teplov, the man next to him asked. Oleg and Nikolai were friends, if you could call anybody your friend in prison, and they were the only two Kai regularly talked to. For 20 years Nikolai was a judge, sentenced a vast number of people to all kinds of penalties until he himself was sentenced for tax evasion. Ten years and the first half was already over.

Kai took a sip of his milk before he answered, "Had a bad day."

"We can see that", Oleg responded promptly. "So, who got on your nerves today?"

"The headman and Kozlov." Kai started eating again.

"Kozlov?", Nikolai asked curious, "thought he didn't want to guard your cell anymore."

"Hm. He apparently changed his mind, but I think from now on he will avoid my cell."

"Weren't this the exact same words you said the last time he was charged with guarding your cell?", Oleg interposed sarcastically.

"Kozlov is an asshole and he fucks like an old wimp", Kai replied harsh.

"Ah, that's the crux of the matter", Nikolai said. "And what happened with the headman."

"Don't tell me you don't know this after five years in this prison. He's an asshole, too." Kai emptied his milk carton and ate the last piece of his bread.

"Well, all right. Let's cut the shit: Vitajev is a shithead, Kozlov is a shithead, Grishin is a shithead, Zavrazin is a shithead, Golov is a shithead and everyone else is also a shithead", Oleg completed with a satisfied smirk in his face. "More important: The old master is coming back soon."

This statement let abruptly die down all the voices around them.

"What? Our Prison Shutcall is coming back? Really?", one of the inmates inquired.

"Yes", Oleg answered, "probably the day after tomorrow."

"And this information is trustworthy?", Kai asked more leery.

"Hey, have I ever given you false information?", Oleg retorted, pretended to be hurt.

"Yes, you have", Nikolai contribute to the conversation. "Remember the one time–"

"Okay, okay", Oleg cut him short, "gotcha. But with him back I can finally enjoy my easy life as a substitute again. Getting all those privileges without lifting a finger. What a beautiful outlook."

"Hopefully he won't be stuck in solitary confinement again soon." Nikolai stood up, taking his plate and brought it over to the chuck wagon. The other fallowed him. Kai stood up as well, but didn't take his plate immediately. 'Soon he's back. Finally. It was about time.'

"Hey Kai, first you were in a bad mood and now you are day-dreaming. Are you getting ill?", Oleg asked with feigned concern. "Come on, we want to go to the gym."

Kai took his plate and carried it over to the chuck wagon where Oleg was waiting for him. "I won't be coming", he said plainly.

"Why? It will help you to get rid of your discontent", was the immediate reply. The other inmate was starting to feel skeptical.

"Hm."

With this Kai turned around and exited the dining hall without looking back once, leaving behind a stunned Oleg.

* * *

After the dinner Kai went straight to the library. He had to clear his mind of this man and he wanted to be alone. He decided to read a biography by Nelson Mandela called 'Untitled Memoirs'. This would distract him enough for the next two days. And it was an acceptable excuse to stay in his cell. Well, besides Oleg no one really cared where he was and what he was doing. Nikolai was too polite to show any interest and the other inmates had learned to not pry into his affairs the first day he spent outside his cell.

Back in his confinement he asked the warden on duty, Miroslav Golov, who had the night shift to light his cell a bit more, so that he could read. Despite Oleg's earlier speech in which he called the man a shithead, Kai liked him, at least more than most of the other prison officers. The man treated him mostly kindly, but not in this feigned way, that was used everywhere in the world nowadays. He seemed to be genuinely kind to everyone and Kai couldn't comprehend why this man worked as a prison officer.

"What are you reading", Golov asked interestedly while he brightened the cell.

"Mandela", Kai responded openly.

"Good choice. By the way, starting from tomorrow Grishin will work the day shift guarding this section."

"Thanks for the info", Kai replied and went back into his cell where he laid down on his uncomfortable bed. 'Grishin. We'll see about that. In a couple of days I can accomplish the first part of my mission and after that the rest of my time here will be pure fun.' With a cheeky grin in his face he started reading.

One hour passed without any interruptions and Kai almost thought the day would end calmly. He didn't mind, but thinking back on how he had ditched Oleg earlier, he couldn't believe that the feisty inmate would surrender so easily. One moment later it proved itself true.

"Hey Shorty", a cheerful voice called out before the muscular man entered the cell through the door that was embedded in the stone wall. Outside the huge glass panel stood Golov who had intended to ask for Kai's permission first, if it was all right for Oleg to enter the cell, but said man didn't care and entered straightaway. Kai nodded towards Golov to indicate that it was all right and the warden went away to allow them some privacy.

Kai put the opened book upside down and sat up, folding his arms and waited for Oleg to continue. The inmate looked him straight in the crimson eyes, which were dangerously sparkling in the light. Some moments passed in complete silence until Oleg laughed out loud. After he calmed down a little he managed to say, "You are really pissed off right now."

Kai didn't respond, so that Oleg continued, "Let me guess. First, you were hauled out of bed. Second the headman pissed you off. Third, Kozlov pissed you even more off. Fourth … hn … I am pissing you off." He chuckled softly. "So tell me what I can do to relieve you from your discontent. I won't leave until you look satisfied again."

"Why do you care?"

"Good question. Maybe because it's more fun when you are all bitchy and so on."

Kai couldn't suppress a smirk. "Nice answer."

Oleg smirked, too, and sat down next to Kai. Neither of them spoke for a while. "Turn around", Oleg demanded suddenly. Kai obeyed without asking any questions and soon his tense shoulders were massaged by strong hands. "Does this feel good?", a low deep voice whispered in his ear.

"Hm." Kai sighted deep.

Pleased with this reaction the hands wandered down his spine, all the way to the loin. There they slipped under the hem of his shirt, moving to the abdomen and up again to the chest. They rested for an instant in which Kai leaned back against the man sitting behind him. The hands started moving again, kneading the pectoral muscles before one boldly pinched one nipple. A soft moan escaped Kai's mouth, who had shut his eyes and was enjoying the treatment.

"Want more", a tempting voice murmured in his ear.

Another moan was a sufficient answer. Whilst one hand stayed where it was, pinching the right and left nipple in turns, the other slid down again, back to the loin. Without pausing it slipped into the underpants, where it was met by welcoming warmth.

The breath of both men sped up. Kai turned his head, searching for Oleg's lips to hungrily kiss him after finding them. "Touch me", he whispered into the other's mouth before they were sealed by another fierce kiss.

In response the hand in his underwear squeezed his balls tightly, massaging them passionately. Now Oleg had to suppress a moan when Kai nibbled at his lower lip while rocking against his hand in need of more friction.

"My dick … touch it", Kai said breathlessly.

Granting this wish the hand moved on to the hard cock, pumping it slowly.

"Faster", Kai moaned.

"I like this pace", Oleg responded rebelliously among the assaults on his lips. But shortly afterwards he accelerated the pace, pumping faster and harder, brushing over the sensitive tip with his thumb every now and then. With each stroke Kai thrust up into the hand, trying to increase the pleasure. "Yes, you are almost there", a panting voice whispered in his ear, licking along the auricle, before nibbling at the earlobe.

The triple assaults on his body brought Kai finally over the edge and with a deep groan he came. With several firm strokes Oleg milked Kai's dick from every last drop, then he let himself fall backwards onto the squeaking bed, taking Kai along. There they lay some minutes, catching their breath until Kai produced a pack of tissues. He took one out to clean himself, after that he turned to Oleg, who was still lying on the bed, grinning widely. "Thanks", was all Kai said.

"Thanks?! I give you the best fucking hand job and all you have to say is 'Thanks'?!"

"Thank you very much for this skillful hand job." Kai replied sardonically, his crimson eyes sparking.

"Bastard", the inmate shot back and stood up. "Good you're back." With that Oleg opened the door and exited the cell. He went up to the glass panel to present his grinning face one last time in front of Kai, who in response gave him a one-finger salute.

Kai, who hadn't believed, that the two month of relentless waiting had unnerved him that much, felt really at ease. 'Two more days and I hopefully know if all this wasn't just a waste of time. Eventual I will meet Ivanov.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You have a visitor", a voice said, "get up and get moving!"

Sleepily Kai opened one eye and blinked at the man standing over him. "Who the fuck …"

"Get up and get moving!"

"Yeah, I heard you very well", Kai retorted snippy and closed his eye again.

Angrily the man grabbed him by the shoulder to lift him up. He didn't expect any resistance since Kai was still very drowsy, but he was wrong. In a split second Kai rolled, as much as on the small bed possible, to the side, gripped the hand that was holding him and pulled the owner down, so that the man was now lying half on the bed. With both hands he pressed the struggling person down.

"Grishin, right?", Kai asked rhetorically and bent down to whisper in the prison officer's ear, "rule number one: When you have to come into my cell and wake me up, do it nicely with a cheerful 'Good morning', understood?"

The warden stopped struggling when he felt one of the hands wandering down his back. It stopped on his ass, patted it a few times and then both hands were gone. Confused Grishin got to his feet and stared down at the boy on the bed, who was sizing him up from head to toe and back again.

"And rule number two?", he asked emotionless.

Instead of an answer Kai said, "At least XL, right?" He got up as well and walked over to the prison officer, who was still watching him blankly. Just centimeters before the over one head taller man he paused and with a smirk on his lips he said tempting, "We could have a lot of fun together."

Not backing down Grishin replied seemingly unaffected, "Your visitor is waiting. Turn around, hands on your back."

Kai looked him in the eyes a little longer before he obeyed the command, satisfied as it seemed.

"Who the fuck is visiting me anyway?"

Without an answer he was led outside his cell, along the corridor up to the prison visiting area. At least Kai thought it was the prison visiting area, but it was the first time that somebody visited him, so he wasn't sure. That's why he wasn't so surprised to be guided into an old office with nothing more than a table and two chairs in it. A man was sitting on one of the chairs and looking impatiently at the two incoming persons.

"About time", he growled. "Open the handcuffs and wait outside the room", he told the prison officer.

"Sir, I'm not allowed to remove the handcuffs anywhere outside the prisoner's area", Grishin replied soberly.

"Fine, just go."

Kai watched the dispute without interest. When the warden was gone he sat down on the free chair. "Good morning, Officer Jackson. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Cut the crap, Kai. I'm not in the mood of your little mind games."

"I see. You look like shit, Officer. So, what do you want?"

Officer Jackson was the official Kai had insulted and in a way the reason why he officially was in prison now. He was a member of Interpol and unfortunately had made it his goal to convict Kai. The prosecution brought him to Moscow, where he met Kai unexpectedly on the first evening. He was leaning against the car door from the car that the Russian police had thankworthy provided Jackson with. Said car was now cruelly disfigured with dirty words. Grinning and with the aerosol can still in one hand Kai walked over to the Interpol agent, but at this very moment a local police car drove by. The outcome: one year in prison, six month if all goes according to the plan.

"You have used me and I want to know for what", Jackson said, who had long ago stopped to set Kai straight that he wasn't an officer.

"I don't understand what you mean." Kai played dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean." The sharp reply came immediately.

"You know that I won't tell you anything, so why are you really here?"

Jackson waited a moment before he answered, "It's over."

Kai waited for an explanation. After some more moments the man continued. "My superior abolished the funds for my work. He says that now that you are in prison it's dissipation of money to prosecute you."

"Sounds reasonable", Kai replied emotionless.

"But I know that you have a bigger skeleton in your closet", Jackson said grimly.

"Then prove it."

"I will. And you will spend the rest of your life in prison. This, I promise you."

"Are you finished?", Kai asked bored.

"No!"

"What else?"

Jackson stood up and started pacing in the little office. After a while he stopped abruptly and with a furious sparkle in the eyes he turned to Kai again. "Because of you I have lost everything!"

Kai was still sitting calmly on his chairs, watching him from the corner of his eyes. "Explain."

"Ex–… Well." Jackson started pacing again. "My wife, my home, just everything." The man from Interpol took a deep breath and continued a bit calmer. "After your arrest I flew back home. Finally after so many month flying around the world, chasing after you. I just wanted to embrace my wife and spending some relaxing time in my garden, but when I opened the door of my house it … everything … She had another man. No hug, no kiss, not even a 'welcome home'. All she gave me were the application for a divorce and the rest of my clothes, already stored in a suitcase."

"And that's my fault", Kai said while standing up. "But you know as well as I do that this isn't true." Kai walked up to the angry man who stopped once again to look at him. "You still have me."

"Hadn't you listened to me at all?! My superior ordered me back! If I hadn't so much overtime I wouldn't be here but in the office in New York working on whatever case they pass on me or even more likely doing paperwork!" The furious sparkle in the man's eyes was back.

"Why are you telling me all this?", Kai asked standing before the man.

"I don't know", answered Jackson honestly, who calmed down by the reassuring tone of Kai's voice.

"But I know." Kai lowered his voice to a mere whisper, so that the man had to bend down a bit to hear what he was saying. "You've not only lost your wife and your home, but also your friends. There's nobody you can talk to."

Jackson swallowed audibly. Kai was right; he had also lost his friends. Without thinking he pulled Kai closer, pressing their lips against each other, gently at first, then more demanding. Kai didn't kiss back at first but finally he opened his lips enough to allow the challenging tongue entrance. He allowed the agent of Interpol to ravish his mouth and didn't resist when he was pressed against the stone wall. After a while they broke apart to recover their breath.

"I should go now", Jackson said gasping. When Kai said nothing he stepped back and gave him an once-over. "You seem fine, although you lost weight." With that he turned around and went towards the door.

"You are really weird, you know." Kai waited until the man paused and continued, "On one moment you want me to rot away in a cell and in the next one you kiss me like I'm your lifesaver."

"Maybe you are both; my doom and my salvation", the agent said without turning around, opened the door and exited the room.

Grishin, who had impatiently waited outside the whole time, entered with a grin which implied that he had heard most of the conversation. But he said nothing and that alarmed Kai more than the most offensive comment. They locked eyes for a brief moment before the prison officer guided Kai wordlessly back to his cell.

Released from the handcuffs Kai turned to the man who scrutinized him blatantly. "The others have warned me about you, but all I can see is a little boy with a loose tongue and an exceptionally large vocabulary on vulgar phrases."

"Nice. By the way I'm Kai. I don't like it when people call me 'boy'", Kai retorted in a conversational tone. "And you?"

"What me?"

"Your name, dumbass", Kai explained.

"Never call me that again, understood", the warden replied angrily.

"If you want that you must tell me your name, honey." Kai couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Never", the man began again, but then the penny dropped and he said, "I'm Jegor Grishin, the replacement for Kozlov."

"Poor Kozlov. He wasn't man enough to do the job here. Well, since you seem half as old as him you should have enough energy to suit my needs." Kai looked Grishin in the face, who wasn't even half amused as himself.

"I'm 24", deadpanned the prison officer.

"You look younger." Kai walked over to his bed and dropped down on it. "Are you going to stare at me the rest of your shift?"

"No."

"Holy shit!", Kai uttered and to add to the picture he facepalmed. "Stop pretending to be unaffected."

"I don't pretend."

"You do. Like the majority in this prison. And I don't like this. Hadn't your dear colleagues who warned you about me gave you some tips how to handle me? I bet they gave you a lot, but nobody said you should just be yourself." Kai leapt up to his feet and with two steps he stood in front of the prison officer who still watched him with an emotionless stare. To whisper in his ear he had to stand on tiptoe, but this didn't take the intensity off his next words. "Show me your true self." After that he stepped back and continued in his conversional tone, "Do you want to know why the people pretend so much?"

After a moment of silence Grishin asked, "Why?"

"Because they think they are weak. Okay, most of them are weak, but pretending only increases their weakness. You don't want me to see you as a weak person, do you?"

"No."

"Then be true to yourself. Come back when you are ready." With this Kai laid down on the bed, grabbed the book from Nelson Mandela and started reading. He ignored the warden who was still standing in his cell, watching him with a straight face until he finally walked off. Five minutes later the man came back with a cushioned chair and his lunch. He positioned the chair in a way he could monitor Kai, who, with a frustrated sigh, stopped reading and sat up.

"Don't mind me", Grishin said and took a bite of his sandwich. He chewed thoroughly before he swallowed. Kai waited patiently, but instead of saying more the prison officer just took another bite.

"I can't concentrate on the book when you watch me like I'm your favorite TV series. "

"You don't like it?" Before Kai could answer on this Grishin added, "What are you reading?"

"'Untitled Memoirs' by Nelson Mandela", Kai replied to the second question. "And I don't mind being watched under certain conditions, but these conditions aren't given at this moment."

"Your choice of books is interesting. I thought you would be more the type who, well …"

"Doesn't read at all", Kai completed the sentence. "I read to distract myself. And now I need something else to distract me or someone else", he finished more seductively.

Grishin chewed on the last piece of his sandwich and swallowed it. After that he stretched his arms and legs out to relax them a bit and sighed loudly. "What do you suggest?"

"Two options", Kai replied playfully, "first: you leave and let me read, second: you stay and devour me, but not just with your eyes. I vote for the second."

"What do we do when I vote for the first?"

"I relent, you leave and I can read", was the prompt reply.

"So you are always the winner", Grishin concluded. "Isn't that a bit unfair?", he asked with feigning indignation.

"Don't tell me you are a bad loser", Kai deferred to the game.

"What if yes?"

"Hm. I might give in to the temptation to console you."

"Well, I'm a very bad loser, but since I also vote for the second it doesn't matter", Grishin said, smirking devilishly. The effect of his statement was hardly visible, only the expression in the crimson eyes changed from playfully to lustful. These eyes seemed to look right through him and the first doubts arose in the prison officer: this wasn't a game anymore, this was real.

Kai stood up from the bed and approached the man slowly, never taking his gaze of him. The warden stood up as well, returned the look firmly. One step away Kai paused, a smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth. His eyes wandered down the broad shoulders along the muscular abdomen to the man's crotch. The chat hadn't left the officer unaffected.

"I want to see", Kai said determined, his eyes still on the bulge in the warden's pants.

"What?"

Kai's gaze went back to the prison officer's face. "I want to examine the goods before I take them."

For a moment they just stared each other in the eyes. Not breaking the eye contact Grishin unbuckled his belt and with a swift movement he pulled down his pants and underwear. "Pleased?", he managed to say calmly.

Kai's eyes stuck to the semi-aroused cock. He got down on his haunches to have a better view, but he made no move to touch it, although he couldn't suppress to lick his lips in anticipation. Grishin became restless; the intensive examination aroused him, even though no physical contact took place. He didn't want to believe that something this trivial could make him hard.

"Are you finished?"

"Hm", was all he got as an answer. While Kai stood up the prison officer pulled up his clothes.

"Is this all you have to say?", he asked irritated.

"We receive a visitor", Kai replied emotionlessly and looked to the door.

"Who?", asked Grishin further while he adjusted his uniform. As soon as the question was out somebody knocked at the door and opened it. A man in his mid-forties entered.

"Sir, you are awaited in the conference room. There is an extraordinary session you have to attend. The order is from the prison warden and he didn't seem delighted about your absence. You should hurry", the man said in one spate of words to the warden, whose face told Kai that he knew about this meeting and had simply forgotten it.

"I'll be coming", Grishin answered the man, who was already leaving. Before he followed out the prison officer bent down to whisper something in Kai's ear. After that he exited the cell and locked the door.

Left alone Kai picked up his book and started to read again. Now he had two things from which he tried to distract himself.

* * *

The hours passed by and nothing particular happened. Kai was locked up in his cell the whole time and when the night shift began nobody came to open the door. It almost seemed like they had forgotten him. Finally at 7 p.m. Golov came and opened his cell. "Sorry Kai", he began, "the meeting took longer than expected."

Kai was on the ground doing pushups. He didn't stop when the warden entered and kept on working out while he replied to the man, "No prob. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay", Golov hesitated for a moment, "aren't you hungry. I can bring you something from our canteen as a sort of compensation."

"Hm." Kai changed from his pushups into a handstand and with a graceful backflip he leapt up to his feet. "If you pay."

"Of course, it's my treat", Golov said gleefully and left the cell.

'I wonder what they had to talk about', Kai thought while he went to the showers. 'They spent half a day at this fucking meeting.'

"Oi Kai", somebody shouted behind him. "Going to take a shower?"

Kai turned around, but didn't stop walking and called back, "Wanna join me?" It was Oleg and from his beaming face Kai could tell that he had some thrilling news that he wanted to share at all costs.

"Sure, Shorty."

After a short sprint the man had outrun Kai and together they stepped into the shower room. Four other inmates were there, but since they put their clothes back on it was obvious that they had already finished and should be leaving in no time. This was why Kai liked to take a shower at this time. Most of the inmates showered after their work or after the dinner.

"Spit it out!", Kai said while they undressed.

"What do you mean?", Oleg replied.

"Don't play dumb. I'm not in the mood of this shit today", Kai retorted harsher as intended.

"Hey, why so sullen?"

"As from today Grishin has the day shift in my section", Kai began to explain, but before he could continue Oleg completed for him.

"And you want him to fuck you. But somebody or something has interrupted your fun before the action started in earnest. And I guess the culprit was a meeting, am I right?"

Kai turned on the hot water and let it run over his muscles, which were sore from his workout earlier. Oleg followed him suit and since Kai didn't said anything he continued, "Rumors, and I point out that these are just rumors, according to this prison will shut down next year."

"They are shy of money", was all Kai said. Nothing in his body language or tone indicated that this news concerned him in any way.

"You don't care?"

"Next year I won't be here anymore."

"Only if they let you out earlier", Oleg countered. "But you are right; it's very unlikely that you will be here. And this is just a rumor. Anyway it's now official that our dear Shut Call will be back tomorrow."

Now Kai pricked up his ears. "Do you know more?"

"He will be released from solitary confinement at 2 p.m. Why so curious?"

"I want to meet him", Kai answered tersely, but earnestly.

"And the reason is none of my business. I got it, Shorty. Don't be surprised when he's not the man you might expect", Oleg said vaguely.

Kai turned off his shower, grabbed his towel and started to dry himself. Oleg watched him with curiously, still waiting for a reply. When Kai finished drying he put on his clothes and started to leave. "See you tomorrow", he called back over his shoulder.

Somewhat perplexed Oleg called back. "Hey, where are you going?! No rooting, no blow job, not even a bit dirty talking, you can't leave like this!"

"As you can see I can." And with this Kai was gone.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter Kai will finally meet Ivanov.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kai stayed in bed until noon since nobody came in to disturb his loafing. Jegor Grishin, the prison officer who, since yesterday, had the day shift for the section where Kai's cell belonged to, hadn't come in to continue what they had started yesterday. Lazily Kai got ready to start his day, the day on which he finally would meet the current Shut Call, Ivanov, most likely none other than his next employer.

It didn't take long and Grishin opened the door to the cell and came in. He had seen on the security camera screen that Kai was awake. "You wanna go to the dining hall to eat?", he asked evenly.

Kai observed him a moment before he responded with an indefinable "Hm". If Grishin wanted to play a game with him then he would play along. Beating somebody in his own game was also great fun.

"Hm as in yes, I wanna go eating, or as in no, I don't wanna go?", the warden questioned Kai, unimpressed.

"Ivanov should be released from solitary confinement today", Kai started without responding to the question. "I want to meet him."

"He's already back in his normal cell. Why do you want to meet him?" Now a hint of curiosity was in the prison officer's voice.

"He's the Shut Call."

"Ah. And that's all?"

"For a vulnerable prisoner like myself it is very important to have a good rapport with him", Kai explained as emotionlessly as the warden had sounded earlier.

"You, vulnerable? Don't make me laugh", Grishin scoffed. More seriously he continued, "Well, I think it'll be okay. Ivanov will still eat in his cell today, so you can meet him now."

Without responding Kai went towards the door, the prison officer followed suit, but already outside of the cell Grishin took the command and led Kai to the man. Kai wasn't surprised when he was guided to the cell next to Oleg's. Different from his cell there were no large glass panels but the customary concrete walls with a heavy steel door.

Before the prison officer unlocked the door he knocked politely and said, "Mr. Ivanov, here's someone who wants to meet you. We are coming in now."

"So you can be courteously to others but not to me", Kai said in an offended manner that was indistinguishable. It could have been faked just as much as sincere.

"Hey, that's ….", Grishin started while opening the door, but Kai interrupted him, "I'm going in alone", and with a loud thud the door closed just centimeters in front of the warden's nose. Grishin stood there considered to fallow the young prisoner but eventually decided to wait outside.

Inside Kai walked straight up to the man who sat on the bed. On his way he snatched the chair that was standing next to a tiny wooden table, turned it with its backrest in front of the bed and sat down on it straddle-legged. Placing his arms on the backrest and resting his head on top he sized the other prisoner up before he smiled approvingly.

"Why are you smiling?", the man asked him, seeming genuinely interested in Kai's answer.

"Oleg told me that you might be not alike the man I had expected."

"And do I satisfy your expectations?"

"I don't have any expectations on my employers. Subconsciously I certainly create an image in my head. And I have to admit that at first view you don't seem like someone who engages the services of me." Kai looked the man straight in the ice-blue eyes, searching for anything that could tell him more about this person, who seemed very good in hiding his emotions behind a thick wall.

"Well, maybe we should start with introducing ourselves. Sergej Ivanov, pleased to meet you." The man returned the smile.

"Pardon! How rude from me. I'm Kai." For one minute they just smiled at each other, concealing all their intentions and emotions behind their smiling faces. Kai's smile was the first that vanished. "Let's stop this shit", he said, his infuriation audible in every syllable.

Surprised about this Sergej responded not immediately. "Why so angry?", he finally managed to ask and was faced with a sardonic laugh.

"I've spend two fucking months in this shitty prison to meet you. But Mr. Shut Call just then decided to take his leave in solitary confinement. I don't want to waste my time in a fucking place like this." Kai's outburst was short but intense.

"I see and I'm sorry, but I can promise you that this solitary confinement wasn't provoked by me", Ivanov tried to reassure Kai.

"Doesn't matter anymore", Kai abandoned the issue. "What do you want from me?"

"A little curious, aren't we?" With a fierce look in his crimson eyes Kai told the man unmistakably to stop with all this. "Okay, understood." With that the prisoner gave Kai a worn photo that he produced out of his pocket. Once again Kai looked expressionlessly while studying the picture. A little boy aged three or four, with flaming red hair and ice-blue eyes was looking at him. After a moment he handed the photo back.

"Your son", Kai stated evenly.

"Yes. This picture was taken shortly before I was sentenced to live the rest of my life in prison. That was thirteen years ago." Wistfully the man looked at his son, caressed the photo gently, before he continued to speak, "My dear wife died shortly after our little boy was born. She was hit by a car. The driver was drunk–"

"I know the story", Kai interrupted, "you killed the driver and all four occupants two years later. I've done some research before I came here, but I didn't know that you have a son."

"My wife's sister took care of him. She reared him like he was her son, but two years later she got married and moved with her husband to America. I didn't want to lose my only child, the only blood relative I have left. After I had overcome the shock of losing my wife I started to plan my revenge, but after my wife's sister moved I had to care for my son all alone and to say the truth I was totally overchallenged. Reluctantly I decided to give my child to a protectory. The director was a man named Boris Balkov and he seemed very nice. He also seemed very devout; the whole protectory seemed very devout since it was an old abbey. I'm also a convinced Catholic, you know."

Ivanov paused a moment to see Kai's reaction about his creed, but the other inmate just watched him flatly and said nothing. So the man continued to tell his story.

"Well, everything seemed to be legal. There were many children of all ages and even a little private school. Everything seemed really peaceful. The main reason why I chose this protectory was because of the financial matter. I know you got paid for coming here, but that wasn't my money. I have a good friend in the outside world, who is helping me out, because I'm anything but rich."

"We will discuss this issue later", Kai interposed him firmly.

"Okay, where was I", Ivanov said to collect his thoughts. "Right: the financial matter. It was at no charges. I'm not kidding here, everything was for free. The director, Mr. Balkov, told me, that they had a very generous benefactor. You might have heard of him somewhere. His name is Voltaire Hiwatari. He is the owner of Hiwatari Enterprises."

"Yes, they are often in the business section of newspaper all over the world, especially in Russia", Kai answered monotonously.

"You read the business sections of newspapers!?", Ivanov called out somewhat surprised.

"Sometimes", Kai responded uncommunicatively, "continue."

The other prisoner looked at Kai for some more seconds before he proceeded. "So I didn't need to think twice, okay, maybe I didn't have thought at all, and l left my little boy in their care. That was the last time I ever saw and heard of him."

Again, the man caressed the photo of his child. Kai waited for him to explain more, but when nothing came, he asked one of the many questions that were in his mind. "You didn't keep in touch after you came here?"

"I tried", Ivanov answered immediately. He had already expected this question and explained further, "During my revenge I didn't want to contact the protectory to protect my identity. When my thirst for revenge was satisfied I gave myself up to the police. I had planned that from the beginning, you know. Well, anyway, the first thing I did when I came here was asking for permission to call the protectory. They gave me the permission without asking who I wanted to call, but the number Mr. Balkov gave me was wrong: 'There is no such number.' I tried again and again. One of the prison officers, a very kind man, and I'll be forever in his debt, helped me to find out what happened to the protectory."

'I bet this prison officer's name was Golov', Kai thought while he listened to the man.

"He even drove to the address I gave him, when he found nothing in the internet", Ivanov said now with a hint of agitation in his voice. "The abbey was still there, but totally empty, deserted, no children, no one at all. When he asked around in the neighborhood no one had ever seen anything. But I know that I didn't imagine all the children and my conversation with Mr. Balkov." Now was the agitation clearly audible in the prisoner's voice.

"And you want me to find your son", Kai concluded without showing any emotions.

"That's not all", Ivanov responded already a bit calmer. "I know I was tricked by this Mr. Balkov and by Voltaire Hiwatari. He also must have a finger in the pie. You are supposed to make sure that both men are send to prison. I will take care that they will send to this prison or, when the rumors are true, to whatever prison I'll be in at the time."

"So I'll do the dirty work and you have the fun afterwards", Kai stated.

Ivanov said nothing. In some way Kai had nailed it. All his hopes that the boy would do it shrank slowly when the silence around them spread.

"I'll do it."

"What?! Really?!", Ivanov called out surprised and doubtfully.

"I'll do it", Kai said again, "but the price will be–"

"Doesn't matter", Ivanov interrupted him again excitedly, "my friend will pay any amount."

"I don't want money", Kai said determined and reached out to the man to take the photo of the little red haired boy. He held it up to look at it carefully. "I want him."

The prisoner sitting on the bad looked at him astounded. Kai still didn't show any signs of emotions, neither in his behavior nor in his voice. After a long moment Ivanov asked, "Why? What do you intend?"

"None of your business."

"None of my …. He's my son! MY SON! You …" The man leaped up to his feet and paced the little room at a loss of words.

"Fine. Then you should start to forget your son, because you'll never see or hear from him."

Kai's words were rough, but they were true and Ivanov knew that. When Kai would accomplish the assignment he had the chance to meet or at least speak to his son. He had known from the very beginning that he would never be able to live together with his son, but at least he would be part of his life again.

"No! Please, do it!", the man said desperately.

Kai smiled. A devilish smile. The other inmate wasn't so sure if it really had been a good idea to ask this boy. But he was the only person suitable for this job. An orphan: the right candidate for an investigation at a protectory.

"Now let's get to the fun part of this meeting", Kai said still smiling while he got up from his chair. He walked towards the now standing man. This time the man wasn't able to hide his emotions behind a wall and Kai saw the astonishment coupled with curiosity in the inmate's eyes.

"What do you mean?", Ivanov asked warily.

"I know you've done some research, too, so you should know what I mean", Kai answered seductively.

Everything they had talked about in the last hour didn't seem to matter anymore. This man standing in front of him wasn't his new employer anymore, he was just another inmate. One, that Kai desired to touch, to taste. He wanted to kiss those pale lips, feel them on his naked body, to hear the man moaning his name while he penetrated his hole with that thick rod, slamming into him, hitting his sweet spot again and again until Kai himself would be nothing more than a bundle of nerves that only purpose in life would be to get fucked.

Kai showed his lust openly by pressing their bodies together, stroking the man's ass with one hand. Their eyes met; crimson ones, filled with unrestrained passion and ice-blue ones in which a fierce battle between desire and repulsion rampaged.

"When was the last time you enjoyed the company of a willing piece of meat?", he whispered.

"Two month ago, before I went into solitary confinement", Ivanov tried to sound unimpressed.

"Good for you. Today is your lucky day", Kai murmured.

"What do you mean?", the inmate managed to ask. The hand stroking his ass had slipped inside his pants where it continued the fondling.

"Because I'm much more than a willing piece of meat."

For a moment they just stared at each other until Ivanov grabbed the hand on his ass and guided it back. "I'm not interested", he said between clenched teeth.

"Liar", Kai chuckled, but stepped back. The other inmate exhaled in relief, thinking that the boy wouldn't start another attempt. He was wrong. Wordlessly Kai took off his clothes, leaving them on the spot where he carelessly threw them down. Naked he walked towards the stunned man.

"What are you doing? Put your clothes back on!", Ivanov said annoyed. Annoyed by himself because his body reacted to the nudity of this lithe frame and the lustful look this creature was giving him. He stepped back until his legs hit the bed and he slumped down on it. One second later Kai was already over him, stroking the man's manhood with one hand through the fabric.

"Why don't you take off yours instead", he purred into the prisoner's ear whose breath came faster with every stroke.

The sensation was making it hard to think for Ivanov. Kai was very skilled with his hand. The arousal wasn't enough to make him come, but it was enough to drive him crazy, to make him wanting more.

"Fuck", Ivanov hissed.

"Me", Kai added while he was pulled down and turned around. Now he was the one who was lying on his back. Both his hands were held down by the figure above him, who had taken the control. Challenging lips and tongues met in a fierce battle which the older one won, ravishing the delightful cavern of the person under him.

When Kai felt the hard member grinding against his own he couldn't hold on any longer. A pleading moan escaped his mouth. As an answer Ivanov let go of the hands and tore of his clothes, not willing to waste any more time by taking them off. Finally naked he positioned himself and with a brutal thrust he shoved his dick inside, not caring for the pain the other must be feeling. He started moving his hips without giving Kai the time to adjust to the foreign object. The thrust were fast and rough.

"You wanted it this way, you get it", Ivanov panted.

Kai's only reaction was to spread his legs a little wider, so that the man had even better access. He felt the pain like a raging sword flashing through him, but soon the pleasure took over. Every time his sweet spot was hit white stars danced in front of his eyes. He lost track of time, how long were they already doing it, one minute or ten, none of them could tell.

Kai felt the nearing orgasm of the man dominating him. Desperately he started stroking his own dick. The double sensation made him clamp down on the rod inside him. The cell was filled by their moans, gasps and the sound of bare flesh hitting bare flesh.

With one last groan Kai came, tightening up even more. One thrust later he felt hot cum flowing inside of him. Kai relaxed on the bed, still heavily breathing, but also with a satisfied grin in his face while the man above him rode out his orgasm before he collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck", Ivanov managed to say after some minutes, "that was intense."

Kai said nothing when the other prisoner stood up, fetched new clothes from a tiny dresser and put them on. Still lying naked on the bed he asked, "What's his name?"

"Whose name?", Ivanov asked clueless.

"The name of your little brat", Kai explained.

"Oh. Yuri. Yuri Ivanov, but I don't know if he still lives under this name."

* * *

A/N: On my page you can now find a little profile of Kai.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was late morning when Kai awoke. After he opened his eyes he noticed that he was in his own cell. He remembered that he went to Ivanov's cell, where he finally got to know his new mission. After that they had fucked, rudely. Then they had talked some more about the mission and fucked again and again and again, sometimes gently, sometimes hard. He also remembered that he was very satisfied the first time in awhile.

'I guess, when I was this satisfied it happened again', Kai thought while standing up. Somebody must have dressed him, because he wore the clothes from yesterday. Whilst he got ready for the day Grishin came in with a big grin in his face.

"Hey, rose from the dead?", he asked jolly.

Kai gave him an expressionless look although he was boiling inside.

"Okay, okay, I realize you are not in the mood. I won't mention yesterday", Grishin offered him amicably.

"How kind of you", Kai responded.

For a while they just stared at each other. Kai was the first to talk, "What time is it?"

"Around 11 a.m."

"I will go to the dining hall at noon, so don't forget to drop by to open my cell door", Kai said.

"Yes, my lord", Grishin replied and bowed down before him. After that he left without saying more. It was clearly visible that Kai wasn't in the mood of his or anyone's company.

The remaining hour Kai spent doing some light exercise. His cell door was opened at noon as he had requested and he went to the dining hall.

One second after he stepped into the room a familiar voice called out, "Shorty, what a rare sight at this time of the day! Grab your food and come over here, I have to introduce you to somebody!"

Kai ignored the shouting man, but did what he was told since it was the same he had in mind.

"Sit down here, Shorty", Oleg said and gestured to the place next to him.

Kai sat down still ignoring the prisoner. His eyes were focused on the man sitting opposite of Oleg.

Oleg went on talking anyway, "This man here", he pointed to the man opposite if him, "is our dear Shut Call: Sergej Ivanov. Sergej, this is–"

"Kai", Ivanov finished for him. "We got to know each other yesterday."

"Really." Oleg smiled widely. "You two fucked", he added knowingly.

"Yes", Ivanov confirmed after a moment when Kai said nothing.

"I knew it", Oleg replied still smiling. "Don't be so uptight, Jeeze! Kai, how was he? Sergej, Kai is like an evil addiction, isn't he?"

Instead of answering Kai started eating his meal, but watched Ivanov in his peripheral vision.

"No, he is really cute", the Shut Call stated.

"Cute?! You must be kidding! He's like a man-eater. So tell me, what's so cute about him?"

Kai continued to eat calmly, but he also was curious about the answer.

Ivanov took a look at Kai, but when he found the boy seemingly uninterested, he answered with a counter question, "Have you ever seen Kai asleep, Oleg?"

"Yes, many times", the man answered a bit surprised, "but there's nothing special about it."

"Well, if you say so, but I found it really adorable how he curls up like a cat and licks over his lips in his sleep every now and then."

"What?! He never did this when I was around", Oleg called out resentfully. Even the other prisoners at the table stopped eating or whatever they were doing to look at the three persons at the end of the table.

'So it really happened', was all Kai thought, who never paused in his eating and remained expressionless.

Pouting Oleg turned to Kai. "Why you never showed me your cute side?"

Suddenly it was entirely quiet in the dining room. It seemed that every prisoner was waiting for Kai's response even those who couldn't hear anything because they sat too far away. Kai decided to tell the truth without beating around the bush. "When I'm sexually satisfied I sleep like a cat. Seems like you never pleased me enough", he added saucily.

"Hey, haven't you anything better to do than to listen to other peoples conversations!", Oleg shouted a bit too angry. Since the other prisoners didn't want to start a fight with the substitute of the Shut Call they obeyed immediately. "We could test this later", he whispered into Kai's ear.

"No need."

"No need? Fine. When you are always in such a mood after getting sexual satisfaction I can go without this."

Finally Kai looked at Oleg, the first time since he entered the room. After a moment he continued to eat his meal. Oleg didn't say anything either and Ivanov, who had watched the whole time with some interest remained quiet as well.

* * *

Three days had passed since Kai had accepted his new mission. Routine took its course again until Kai was rudely woken up by Grishin. It was 9 a.m., so not even early in the morning, but Kai hated to be shaken out of his sleep.

"If you don't intend to fuck me fuck off!", Kai said venomously.

"I won't fuck you and I won't leave until you come with me", the prison officer responded.

"Where?"

"To the shower room."

"So I'm going to take a shower now", Kai said while he got out of bed. "Wanna join me?", he whispered seductively into Grishin's ear.

"You never give up, right." When he saw that Kai took fresh clothes out of a locker he continued, "You don't need this. You will wear the things I will give you."

"Fine. Anything else that I should know", Kai replied sarcastically.

"Later."

When they arrived at the locker room of the showers the prison officer handed Kai a shaver and shaving gel. "Don't cut yourself."

Usually any kinds of razors are prohibited in the prison except for the 'prison barbers'. They were allowed to use them during their working time. Kai accepted the items wordlessly and went into the shower room. Actually he was glad to get rid of his body hair. He allowed himself plenty of time to wash his body and hair and when he eventually was done Grishin was impatiently waiting for him.

"Here. Use this body lotion", he said suppressing his displeasure over Kai's dawdle and hold a bottle out to him.

"No", Kai responded teasingly, "if you want this lotion on my skin you have to put it on me."

"We don't have time to play", Grishin said between clenched teeth. He avoided looking anywhere deeper than Kai's face, knowing that the boy in front of him was naked.

Kai remained stubborn, so the warden had complied and started to apply the body lotion on Kai's skin, massaging the young prisoner lightly to rub it in. When he began working on the chest a soft moan escaped Kai's lips, "Hm. You're really serious about not fucking me?" His words were a mere whisper.

"I can't", Grishin answered never pausing in his task, wanting to get over with it.

"But you wanted it the day we met and you would have done it when we wouldn't have been interrupted. You still want it." Kai's tone wasn't accusatory nor angry, it was pure passionate. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. I won't fuck you and that's it."

"It must be really important to you when you put your own needs and wishes aside", Kai concluded.

"It is", the prison officer confirmed. The only place that was still clean of any body lotion was Kai's ass and the skin around his manhood. He began with the ass. "And you're right; I still want it and I would have done it that day." He was massaging the sensitive skin around Kai's dick, rubbing in the lotion that smelled like fresh oranges.

"You should stop now."

"I know." The warden stopped his movement and stepped back.

Kai looked him straight in the eyes and after a moment he said, "Since you haven't established your own little happy family the only reason can be your job. Did he promise you a big promotion when you manage to do your work without fucking me?"

"Well … it's … Damn, stop looking at me like this, Kai. You're right. Okay? I'll get promoted when I don't fuck with you!", Grishin, annoyed, almost shouted the last part.

"It's your decision, so don't be angry at me", Kai retorted.

"Sorry Kai. I didn't want to sound this angry. I know that it was my decision." More or less he added in his thoughts, but he said, "I'm a bit fretful today. Please, don't say anymore. Just put these clothes on and hurry up."

Kai obeyed for a while and put on the clothes that the prison officer gave him. It was a suit; black trousers, a white shirt, a black weskit, a black jacket, a black tie, white gloves and black leather shoes. Everything had the right size and seemed to be made to measure. Then he broke the silence and asked, "For what is all this? I look like a butler."

"You're right", Grishin, who seemed to have relaxed a little, chuckled. "I don't know much. Mr. Vitajev, the prison warden, wants to see you at 10 a.m."

"Imagine I already concluded this much", Kai replied wryly. "What time is it now?"

The prison officer looked at his watch and frowned. "Five past ten. We should go now."

"Hey, no need to hurry. We're already late."

Instead of responding Grishin exited the locker room and stomped towards the headman's office at a rattling pace. Kai followed behind him. Ten minutes later they stood in front of the wooden door that led to the prison warden's office. It was the first time since their first meeting that Kai wasn't handcuffed.

"Take care", Grishin whispered into the young prisoner's ear before he left.

Kai entered the room without knocking. The headman stood with his back to him behind his table. "You are late, boy", he said.

"Buy me a watch", was the immediate reply.

Now the man turned around to face the teenager. A big grin was visible on his face, not an evil one, rather an amused. "You look good."

"Hm." Kai approached the man, but stopped in front of the big desk. His face was not more than an expressionless mask; only in his eyes were a gleam that implied that he was on the alert. "Stop this shit and tell me what's all this about."

"All in its proper time." The headman pressed a button on his telephone and said, "Dimitrij, five minutes." And to Kai, "Follow me."

"Aren't you scared that I might try to escape?", Kai asked not intending to follow the man who was walking towards another door on the right side. The prison warden stopped in front and opened it, but didn't start walking again. Instead he turned around to look at the prisoner.

"No. You are too smart to try something like that now."

Kai didn't know where this door was leading; he never was in another room with the headman before. They always had fucked in his office. "Don't tell me that's a new kink of you", he replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"What?", was the dumb reply he got.

"Jeeze! The clothes! If I cut my hair I almost look like Sebastian Michaelis." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"Did you ever hear of Cosplay?"

"What?"

"Just forget it." With a loud sigh Kai strode towards the open door.

"What does this mean?" The headman fetched a paper out of his pocket and started to read:

"_There are thousands to tell you it cannot be done,  
There are thousands to prophesy failure,  
The dangers that wait to assail you.  
But just buckle in with a bit of a grin,  
Just take off your coat and go to it;  
Just start in to sing as you tackle the thing  
That "cannot be done," and you'll do it._"

"You've read the letter", Kai stated evenly.

"I never promised you to not read the letter that you asked me to send out without being looked through. If it reassures you, I didn't show it to anyone else and it's already on its way to the recipient. But I don't understand it. What does it mean?" The prison warden placed himself in front of the open door so that Kai couldn't walk past him.

"If you really want to know, it's just the last stave from a poem called 'It Couldn't Be Done' by Edgar Albert Guest", Kai explained.

"I ascertained that much myself", the man replied. "I want to know the meaning behind it."

"It's just a game", Kai answered evasively. "Shouldn't we go now? The five minutes are almost over."

"Dimitrij can wait."

"Really?", Kai asked in a more seductive tone. "Then why don't we use this time to do something else?" In a split second Kai's face was just a few centimeters away from the headman's one and his next words he breathed against the man's lips, "Why don't you fuck me?"

"You're right. We're going to be late, boy", the prison warden replied. Then he turned around and walked into the corridor the door was leading to. He didn't need to turn around; he knew that Kai was fallowing him. At the end of the corridor was another door that he unlocked with one of his keys. He held it open for Kai, so that the young prisoner could enter the room in which an old man was already impatiently waiting for them.

"This is Dimitrij Smirnov. His family serves my family since over 200 years now", the prison warden introduced the old man in the room.

'Never thought that a simple prison warden would have a servant', Kai thought but instead he said, "I guess you're not intending to make me his successor."

"No, Dimitrij has a son, so there's no need for another successor", the headman replied in a business like tone. "But he will be your teacher for the next two hours. Two guards will constantly watch you, boy, so don't even think about doing something nasty. Understood?"

"Yeah", Kai answered lazily. 'What the fuck is this all about?'

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much about all this kind reviews. I really appreciate all of your feedback. I hope this short chapter was also to your liking. Actually I'm a bit surprised where this is going. Well, you have to wait for the next chapter, I guess.

About the names of the OCs: I usually choose them without any ulterior motives except the name of Tala's father. Sergej Lukianenko is one of my favorite writers, that's why I choose to name Tala's dad Sergej. And the other is Smirnov, because according to Wikipedia it means something like 'obedient one's'. I think it's a fitting name for a butler.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the last two hours Dimitrij Smirnov, although butler retired for the Vitajev family, showed Kai everything that the young prisoner would need for the rest of the day; from greeting a guest to which silverware belonged to what and where it must be placed and how to serve all kinds of food and drinks appropriately. What the old man didn't know was that Kai knew already most of it from his 'part-time work' in a café. He neither enlightened the retired butler, since he wanted to keep his real life a secret from the headman and it was obvious that the old man was still loyal to his long-time master, otherwise he would have never agreed to teach Kai.

The door swung open and the prison warden, who was now dressed in an expensive looking suit, entered the room. "So Dimitrij, how did it go?", he asked smilingly, but from the look on his face it was evident that he wanted an earnest answer.

"He will make it, Sir", the old man answered grumpy. "I will take my leave now."

"Fine and thanks Dimitrij."

After the old butler had left the headman turned to the young prisoner, gave him an once-over and nodded in affirmation. Kai, who had remained quiet until now finally spoke, "Will you now tell me what this is all about, _Sir_."

"Yes, but we haven't much time, because my guest will arrive soon", the prison warden began. "I will only give you a little summary. Yesterday evening, I was already at home, I got a call from Alexander Kolokoltsev."

"The Interior Minister?", Kai interrupted him.

"Yes, the Interior Minister of Russia and he's the one who is coming today."

"Wow, but what have I am to do with that?", Kai asked, masking his curiosity with a bored tone.

"He wants to meet you", the headman said flatly.

"Good for him. And That's why I have to dress like a penguin and learn how to pour wine." Kai's dislike was audible in every word he spat out.

"Don't be like this, boy. I don't know what he wants from you either. And disguising this meeting as some kind of a business meeting with me wasn't my idea." Now, the headman was upset as well.

"Fuck." Thousand things rushed through Kai's head, but he couldn't find any reasonable reason why such a high ranking minister wanted to meet him. No, there was one. Not really a reasonable one, but it was the only possibility. 'It couldn't be that the Interior Minister is the friend Ivanov talked about. How could I have overlooked something important like this in my research? Anyway, it can't be changed now,' Kai thought. "Let's see what he wants", he added aloud after a moment.

"And boy: don't even dare to try to seduce the man. Understood?", the prison warden warned while they made their way to the entrance hall.

"Alright", the young man answered and clapped his hands, smiling widely, not caring for the look the older man next to him gave him.

"Damn, you seem like a whole different person now. Do you have some kind of a switch in you?", the headman asked astounded.

"Sir, if you will pardon my saying so, but I don't know what you are talking about", Kai replied friendly.

"Jesus! What's with this boy?", the prison warden wondered.

The rest of their way they spent in silence. They didn't need to wait long in the big entrance hall till the Interior Minister arrived, who was accompanied by a tall and muscular bodyguard. The two adults greeted each other while Kai stayed in the background until the prison warden introduced him to the politician. Kai bowed like the old butler had showed him and said politely, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kolokoltsev."

"Nice to meet you, too", the man replied friendly. And to the headman, "I only have two hours, because I must attend a last-minute appointed conference later."

"Then we should go. I let prepared a little lunch as stipulated in your order", the prison warden mentioned while he guided the man and his bodyguard to the room he had chosen the meeting should be held in. It was the noblest looking one besides his office.

"And Kai will serve us. That's good", the minister said with a smile on his face.

Kai followed them silently. He still wasn't sure if the Interior Minister was a friend of Ivanov. But it was the only reason he could think about.

Inside the intended room Kai took the politician's coat, like Dimitrij taught him, and hanged it up. Since the bodyguard was waiting outside in front of the door they were the only people in there. A large conference table located in the middle of the room was already laid for two people, probably by the old butler.

'Why the hell did he show me how to set the table when he would be the one doing it', Kai thought irritated. But he hadn't time to think long about it, because the headman wanted him to bring them some water. "Sir." Kai bowed briefly and left the room through another door. After a short time he came back with a serving cart. He poured them the water and served them some antipasti.

"Thank you, Kai", the Interior Minister said in his friendly voice again. The young prisoner bowed his head and stepped back. "I don't want to beat around the bush since our time is short", the man turned to the prison warden and continued, "the reason why I asked you to set all this up is because in this way we _three_ can talk without causing any suspicion."

'Really unsuspicious', Kai thought but remained silent.

"I understand", the headman replied, "but what is the reason behind your visit?"

"Well, I heard something", the politician answered slowly. "To say the truth I know about your nephew. I know that you have given him a job as a prison officer although he doesn't have any vocational training and further more I know about his past as a criminal." For a moment the prison warden and the Interior Minister just stared at each other. "I want to offer you a deal."

Kai listened carefully. He hadn't known anything of this.

"What deal?", the headman asked after a while.

"I overlook the issue with your nephew and in return I will get Kai", the man replied determined.

"What has the boy to do with all of this?"

"Nothing particular. It's just, I know what happens in adult prisons and a child like him shouldn't be exposed to this." Of course this wasn't the real reason and the prison warden knew it, but since the minister was the higher-ranking person he couldn't reject the offer.

"I guess I have no other choice than to agree." The answer came slowly and in a deep tone.

Kai, who was still silently waiting in the background couldn't suppress a grin. Now he was sure that the Interior Minister was Ivanov's friend.

"Kai, I think it is time for the main dish", the headman said barely keeping his voice under control seeing the grin on the young man's face.

The grin vanished and was once again replaced by an expressionless mask when Kai took the remains of the antipasti, put them on the serving cart and left the room. Three minutes later he came back with the food. He served it like he had learned earlier, poured them some more water and vanished to the side again. Both men ate in silence. After they finished their meal Kai put the dishes once again on the serving cart, but didn't indicate any movement to cart the trolley off.

"What's the matter?", the prison warden asked him after a moment.

"I have a question", Kai replied in his usual linguistic style, discarding his earlier excessive polite tone.

"Ask", the headman said warily, noticing the change in Kai's voice and diction.

"Why did I have to shave?"

"What?" The prison warden hadn't expected a question like this and for some seconds he was startled. The Interior Minister chuckled softly.

"Why", Kai insisted, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

The prison warden regained his composure and said to the minister, "Pardon me, it won't take long." And then to Kai, "Come with me."

"No", Kai stated firmly. "You can answer my question here or we go, but then it will take some longer." The last part Kai added in a somewhat mysterious tone.

"It's because of the cleanliness", the older man almost whispered.

"Liar." Kai sat down on one of the empty chairs and looked the prison warden straight in the eyes. The man answered the stare in the same manner.

"It was for my personal pleasure. Satisfied?", the headman said, knowing that not only Kai's eyes were on him, but the one from the Interior Minister as well.

"Yes, that's indeed the truth", Kai replied a little disappointed. "I had hoped that you rather answer the question not in front of the minister. You know, then you could have tasted it, the cleanliness of my shaved skin. But now we will part without …" Kai could see the indignation in the headman's eyes, that told him to not continue the sentence, but Kai didn't grant him the wish, "fucking one last time."

"You!", the prison warden hissed angrily.

"I think it's the best if we go now", the Interior Minister suggested, who had remained silent during the argument. "We go now and I promise that I have overheard what this young man just said."

A bit surprised by the accommodation the prison warden just nodded. "Yes, that would be the best", he added after a moment.

"What's with my belongings?", Kai asked as if the last minutes hadn't happened at all.

"Do you have anything, that you want to take with you?", the politician asked back.

"Well, no", Kai answered honestly.

"We are leaving now", the Interior Minister said to the prison warden while standing up. But the addressed man remained seated and didn't even look after them when they left the room. He still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened this last hour.

Outside the room the Interior Minister's bodyguard joined the politician and the young man on their way out of the building. After they exited the front door Kai spoke again, "The nephew you were talking about. His name is Jegor Grishin, right?"

"Yes", the minister answered monosyllabic.

'I wonder if he gets his promotion now', Kai thought.

* * *

After the trio had left the prison they went straight towards the parking lot where a black Mercedes Benz S 300 was waiting for them. The minister and Kai got in the back and the bodyguard took the driver's seat. Ten seconds later they were on their way.

"We are driving to a nearby helicopter landing field. From there we fly to my property in Moscow", the politician explained, although Kai hadn't asked.

"I need some clothes", Kai said after a moment out of the blue. "These are too conspicuous."

"You are right", the Interior Minister replied and started to type something on his smartphone.

They were silent for a while until Kai spoke again, "We're alone now, so you can drop the act. Why do you hate me? You do hate me, right?"

"Can't you work that out for yourself?", the man retorted. "I hate people like you, mercenaries, who do everything for money. You are even worse; you are just doing it for the thrill you get out of it. You are nothing more than scum", he spat out disgustedly.

"Then why did you help me?", Kai asked calmly.

"Because I want to help Sergej and … well … you fought on Russia's side in the Russo-Georgian War, right? I give you credit for that."

'So you're okay with my job as long as I fight for Russia. Bastard', Kai thought, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead he asked, "How did you come to know Ivanov?"

"None of your business", the Interior Minister replied annoyed. "When we are at my home I will give you a copy of all the things I have about … you know what I mean … the _case_ and you will disappear immediately." The man suddenly changed the subject. "Understood?"

"Hm."

"Nobody knows that you are already out of prison except me, my bodyguard, the prison warden and you, so you should keep a low profile. But I bet someone like you has a hole where you can find accommodation."

"Hm."

The rest of the drive and the flight afterwards they spent in silence again. Also when they arrived at the old mansion, the home of Russia's Interior Minister, they only said the bare necessities and Kai left the big house already ten minutes after they had arrived. He was now wearing black pants, black sneakers, a simple black T-shirt and a dark grey hoodie over it. The minister gave him a jacket, but Kai didn't take it, although it was early February, that meant that also during the day it reigned degrees below zero. "I'm used to the cold", he had just said.

* * *

Kai had taken the bus to drive into the city of Moscow. When he dismounted the bus at the Bolshoy Moskvoretskiy most it was already dark outside, although it was early evening. He walked towards the river Moskva and after fifteen minutes he came to an abandoned warehouse. A hidden path led to the back of the decayed building, which Kai followed now. The place seemed untouched and once Kai had checked that nobody was around and watching him he unlocked a hidden door, opened it and entered a little room.

It was dark inside, but Kai knew that there was a flashlight to his right side. After he had closed the door he switched the light on. The room was almost empty except of an old mattress on the cold concrete ground and a black and silver Honda CBR 600 RR. "My baby", Kai whispered softly and stroked the customized vehicle gently. He had tuned it himself last summer, but he hasn't been able to drive it a lot. Unfortunately this wouldn't change soon.

He opened a little hidden pocket under the seat and fetched some money. He tucked everything in his pocket and after one last glance he switched off the flashlight and left his hide-out.

Kai went to a little costume shop, where he bought everything that he needed for his disguise: blue face paint, light purple contact lenses, grey hair color, miscellaneous hair styling products and a set barber's clippers. The seller, a polite old woman, put everything in a plastic bag and Kai left the shop.

It was still too early for his next article on his 'To-Do-List' so he decided to roam around the vespertine Moscow. However, his feet carried him automatically to his next destination: the 'Tabula Rasa' club in the south east of Moscow. He knew that today there would be a BDSM event and he was sure that the person he wanted to meet would drop by sometime. The problem was that it was still too early and that he didn't know when this person would show up.

Kai waited. At 11 p.m. the club opened its doors and the first partier entered. Although it was bitterly cold outside Kai didn't even thought about going in. He didn't like the club; it was too mainstream. He preferred the little parties of Moscow's underground, primarily the gay BDSM parties. The 'Tabula Rasa' club was open for both genders and that alone was reason enough for Kai to not go in.

The time went by slowly. New guests came and only very few left the club. Around 2 a.m. the person he wanted to meet finally showed up. A tall blond model-like woman accompanied him, but Kai didn't care. He stepped out of the darkness he had been hiding in until now and approached the couple. The man noticed him immediately and with a simple nod he gestured that Kai should go back into the shadows. The blond woman hadn't noticed anything of this since she was too occupied with herself. A brief conversation followed and the man ditched the woman who looked furiously after him. When the man didn't even looked back she entered the club, where she would drown her anger with alcohol and most probably with any man she would find.

Outside the club Kai's heart started to beat faster by the sight of the approaching man. He was tall, around 1,90m and had a well-toned body. His skin was olive colored, his black hair reached almost down to his sexy ass and his eyes were even darker than ebony. He was half Brazilian, half Chinese and his white teeth sparkled in his grinning face. Lien Sancho Rodríguez, 22 years old, gunrunner and one of two people Kai would say he trusts.

"You're out of prison", he greeted Kai.

"Yeah", Kai replied. He knew that Lien would never ask him why he was already out. If Kai wanted to tell him he would do it and if he not, Lien wouldn't ask either.

"How did you know I would be here today?", the young man asked, although he knew the answer already.

"You're always attending this stupid BDSM event at this club", Kai answered nonetheless. "I will do the job", he changed the subject after a moment of silence.

"Why are you telling me this?", Lien asked further, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"I don't know how long the mission will take", Kai replied evasively. After a while, when Lien had said nothing, he added, "Damn, you know very well why I'm here." Kai couldn't avert sounding irritated. They knew each other for eight years, but still Kai couldn't fully control his feelings around this man.

"Say it", Lien whispered in Kai's ear.

Kai looked away.

"Say it", Lien demanded again.

"Fuck me", Kai said softly.

"Louder, I couldn't hear you."

"Heck, I said fuck me!", Kai replied irately.

Lien chuckled. "You're so sweet, you know. Tell me, how often did they humped you in prison. Every day? Maybe several times a day?"

"It wasn't like that", Kai retorted still angry. "And by the way, weren't you the one who came here with this blond cunt to screw her afterwards!"

"Alright, calm down babe", Lien reassured him. "That was mean on my part. We shouldn't argue, especially not here. Let's go to my apartment."

Kai followed the older man wordlessly. 'Bastard', was the only word that raced through Kai's head.

The apartment wasn't far, so they went there on foot. They took the elevator to the top floor, which was owned by Lien. Kai dropped the plastic bag with his things on the big leather couch in the living room and joined Lien afterwards, who stood in front of the window that occupied the whole side and through which you had a perfect view of the nocturnal Moscow. For some minutes neither of them spoke.

Lien turned around to face Kai. He looked him up and down, slowly, and back again. After another moment of silence he said, "What the fuck are you wearing?! Take them off!" The last part was more said like an order and Kai didn't resist. He took off everything, starting by his sneakers and ending by his boxer shorts. "Take a shower", came the next command. Without a word Kai left the room and went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later Kai was back. His black hair clung wetly to his head and water dripped from the hair-ends on his naked body. He stood in front of Lien, his eyes were determined.

"What's with this rebellious gaze", the older man stated. "Don't look at me like this." Not only from his voice but also from the expression on his face it was evident that Lien was very displeased. Kai couldn't deny that this little game of dominance and submission made him hard and he knew that remaining silent would make Lien more and more furious. They had done this before, countless times, but it never gets boring.

Minutes passed and they just stared at each other until Lien finally had enough and grabbed Kai on the neck, turning him half around and forcing him back until Kai's spine met the cold glass of the window. The next thing he felt was a hot tongue ravishing his mouth and a hand stroking his half erected cock. He started to kiss back and for some seconds their tongues fought for domination, a fight that Kai lost, mostly due to his inferior physics. He was almost a head smaller than Lien.

The kissing and stroking wasn't nearly enough to satisfy their needs and in order to get more friction Kai rocked his body against the still fully clothed frame. "What a greedy person you are", Lien said reprovingly after they had stopped kissing to catch their breath. "I guess I have no other choice than to show you your place."

Lien stepped back and vanished into the bedroom, leaving a heavy breathing, very aroused Kai behind. One moment later he came back carrying a box. Kai knew what was in there: sex toys and other things they often used during their copulation. Lien placed the box on a nearby cupboard and fetched a black blindfold from it.

"Turn around", he ordered while approaching the younger man. Kai obeyed, he was already at the point where he would willingly do everything to get his release. Although Kai was usually the bottom he was mostly the one in control of the situation. With Lien it was the other way round. He was still bottom, but also totally at the older man's mercy. And he was addicted to it.

After Lien had blindfolded Kai he licked over the smaller man's upper lip and went back to the box. He had to rummage a bit until he found what he was looking for: a black leather collar with spikes and a cockring. He put the collar around Kai's neck and the cockring around his balls and penis. Kai knew that struggling wouldn't help, so he remained still.

"Good, now get on your knees", Lien dictated. In a smooth motion he opened the zipper of his black leather pants to free his own erection. He pressed the tip against Kai's slightly parted lips, made him open his mouth wider. Burying one hand in Kai's wet hair to stabilize his head he pushed inside with a jerk. Kai wanted to throw his head back, but the grip hold it in place, so he had no other choice then to let the man fuck his mouth.

"Good … God … I missed … that … dirty mouth … of yours", Lien managed to say between his strokes, panting loudly. "Fuck!"

Lien was near his peak, Kai could feel it, because he sped up, but before the older man could come he pulled out. Kai's breath came out fitfully. "Don't …", he pleaded.

"Don't what? Since when are you in the position to complain?" Lien took Kai by the ring on the collar and pulled him up, shoved him headfirst against the window and spread his legs. With one violent thrust he pushed his rod into Kai's tight ass.

"Jesus! This filthy fuckhole is even better." Lien picked up a rapid pace. "Hgn … Good Lord!"

The big living room was filled by the moans and groans of the older man and soon Kai, who had tried to suppress his voice until now, joined him. He wanted the cockring to be removed, but he knew that asking for it would only lead to more punishment, so he said nothing. The window around his head was fogged due to his hot breath and the lights of the nocturnal Moscow became blurred. Nothing of this mattered to the still blindfolded young man.

With one last "Fuck" on his lips Lien spilled his warm white semen into Kai. For some minutes they just leaned there against the window and caught their breath until Lien removed the blindfold and kissed Kai lightly on the lips. He slipped out of Kai's ass and some of the warm liquid flowed down the inside of his thighs.

"Let's go into the bedroom", Lien whispered into Kai's ear.

* * *

A/N: So, Kai's now out of prison. I'm a bit surprised about this myself since I hadn't intended it from the beginning. I thought he would simply serve his time in prison. Well, about Lien, I hope you like him since he's one of the OCs that is really important for this story (if I ever come to that point that he will emerge again).

Someone wanted to know how old Tala's dad is. I think he is around 40, but since it's not really important for the story I never thought about it.

The name Alexander Kolokoltsev comes from Russia's real Interior Minister, but I didn't want to use the name, because I don't want any trouble with him^^

**Addendum: I changed this chapter a little. You don't need to read the whole chapter again, I only erased that Kai bought the clothes, because this aspect bothered me that much that I wasn't able to come up with the new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the two figures lying on the ruffled bed morning came too fast. Kai and Lien were still exhaust from there last intense copulation when the older one stood up.

"I have an important meeting before noon", Lien said looking down on the young man on his bed who returned the look with an expressionless face.

"Hng."

"Look Kai, it's really important. It's a matter of millions of U.S. dollar, okay?", Lien started to explain. "And the man will only negotiate with me."

"You're more an arms dealer than a gun runner", Kai stated calmly.

"You're probably right, but money is money. I guess, you won't be here anymore when I come back, right?" Lien suddenly changed the subject.

"Yeah", Kai just answered.

"Well, take care." And with that Lien went out of the room and closed the door behind him. They were both not good in bidding somebody farewell. One minute later Kai heard the sound of the shower running. He decided to stay in bed a little longer until Lien was gone before he would finally start his mission for real.

Two hours later Kai stood up as well. Lien was long gone, so there was nobody around to bother him. First he took a long shower, washing his body of the sweat and semen from last night. Then he started with his hair. He decided to use the grey hair color for the front part of his hair and left the rest black. He had to dye it twice until he was satisfied with the outcome. Fortunately Kai had bought more than one package of hair color.

The next step was the cut. During the application time of the color he had drawn some sketches of possible haircuts and eventually decided to cut it off just below his shoulders. A little bit of melancholy spread through him when he saw his beautiful long hair falling to the ground. Some more cuts here and there and Kai was again satisfied with his work.

He tied the black hair back in a low ponytail with an equally black hair band, which somebody would only recognize by a very close look. For his now grey bangs he used the hair styling products that he had bought yesterday to make it spiky.

After that the Kai reflected in the mirror looked almost like a stranger to himself. He put in the contact lenses and used the blue face paint to paint two triangles on each cheek, a bigger one and a smaller one below it.

Although it would be a pain in the ass to paint them every day Kai had decided to do this. He knew many people from his time as a soldier who had incurred a scar during that time and whose faces looked very different afterwards. He didn't want to ruin his face with something eternal like a scar instead he used the paint; the effect was the same.

Last but not least: the clothes. Kai knew that it would look suspicious for a street kid to wear brand-name clothes, so he couldn't wear the things the Interior Minister had given him. After some time rummaging in Lien's wardrobe Kai found an old pair of black pants that he probably had forgotten in the apartment sometime in the past. He combined it with one of Lien's old black sweaters which the man highly likely would never miss.

Kai's outer disguise was completed. Far more difficult would be to change his mannerism and behavior, but it wasn't the first time that he did an undercover mission, although this would probably become the most challenging to him.

Satisfied Kai stowed everything he needed, which wasn't really much, into an old bag of his that he had also found in Lien's wardrobe. Seriously, this man wasn't able to throw anything away.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Kai arrived at his destination: Balkov Abbey. Some time ago the abbey was a church of the Russian Orthodox, but when a new church was built in the center of Moscow and this one was soon forgotten by most people. It was bought by a private citizen who used the building as an orphanage. Since then children not only from Moscow, but from all over Russia, lived there. Most of them came from the streets or dysfunctional families. Kids who would never be missed by anybody.

The walls and roofs of the abbey were all grey and it didn't look very welcoming. A low fence encircled the whole property, but it protruded just barely from the snow that was covering Moscow at this time of the year. Kai decided to hide in the bushes of the park around the place until it was dark. Days in wintery Moscow were very short so he wouldn't have to wait long.

When he had decided how he would go about doing this mission he had briefly thought about observing the abbey for some days, but soon dismissed this idea: it was simply too boring to just sit and wait there. And when they were monitoring the surrounding area they would probably spot him. So he determined to enter the building on the first day.

The minutes past and it got darker and darker. By the time the first stars sparkled on the clear night sky all lights of the abbey were on and somehow it didn't look so unwelcoming anymore.

'The night will be very cold', Kai thought whilst he walked up to the big front door. With the right equipment he could have climbed the walls, but invading the place would make him look too suspicious. He was an orphan and this still an protectory, so why not just knock?

He had to wait five minutes in front of the heavy door until somebody opened. During the latency Kai had examined the front unobtrusively and spotted two surveillance cameras that were constantly filming the area in front of the door. He was dead certain that inside the surveillance would be even higher.

The man who opened him was dressed in a dark coat with a strange looking hat on the head. "What do you want?", he barked.

Kai looked at the man straightfaced and after a short moment he just said, "Let me in", not answering the question.

"Why? What do you want?", the man asked again even more irritated.

Before Kai could reply anything another man showed up behind the first one. "Let him in. Can't you see that he's just a child, who seeks a warm and dry place to spend the night. Am I right, boy?" The voice was deep and friendly, but Kai could tell that behind that there was an alert mind, that didn' believe its own words.

"Yes", Kai replied also warily. The men stepped aside to let him in and the man who had first appeared closed the heavy door behind him. A huge inner courtyard spread before Kai's eyes, but he saw no other human beings. The place looked deserted. Something was odd and after a while Kai knew what it was; there was no snow on the ground, although it had just stopped snowing like one hour ago.

Before he could think more about this the second man turned to him. "What's your name, boy?"

For some seconds Kai just stared at the man, examining him from head to toe, before he answered, "Kai." After a moment of silence where they just sized each other up he added, "Are you the owner of this place?" Kai spoke in a low but firm voice.

"Yes, my name is Boris. Boris Balkov and I'm something like the abbot here." With a short nod he dismissed the other man who walked away immediately, probably happy to escape the cold.

The friendly tone of Boris was freaking Kai out, but he managed to speak calmly, "Do we have to talk in this damn iciness?" In reality he didn't care about the cold. He just wanted to smash the man's face, inflict pain to this self-appointed abbot, who was nothing more than scum. 'Why do I dislike this man so much?', Kai wondered.

"Right, right, Kai. This way, please."

Kai fallowed Boris to the other side of the inner courtyard to a door that the older man opened with a key from a very big keyring. Keyrings like this one reminded Kai of the ones in prison. The room they entered was empty. Only three doors were present; one on the right side, one on the left side and one on the opposite of the one they came through. They walked towards the latter and again Boris opened it with one of the keys.

Silently Kai walked behind the man, down a long staircase. At the bottom there was another door. Same procedure and half a minute later they struck off again. There was a whole labyrinth under the old abbey consisting of wide tunnels with many doors on the left as well as on the right. Kai's sense of direction was exceptional, but even he wasn't sure if he would find the way out right away.

After what felt like an hour they finally stopped in front of a big door at the end of one of the side tunnels. During the whole walk they didn't meet any other person, but Kai had heard voices when passing some of the doors. Voices of children. And there were lots of surveillance cameras, like he had expected, but somehow he knew that he wasn't able to detect all of them. He had counted 15, but sensed over 20. Some of them must be hidden inside the wall or in the ceiling.

"This is my office", Boris said after unlocking and opening the door, "please, come in, Kai."

Kai felt disgusted by the way Boris pronounced his name at the end of his invitation. It bode ill, but Kai was prepared for the worst.

"Nice", he said after a moment looking around. The furniture was old and simple but seemed solid. The large LCD screen behind and the high-tech computer on the desk contrasted with the rest, but the overall picture was nice. "At least your taste of interior decoration isn't that bad."

The smile, which had been on Boris face all the time, vanished. Kai, who noticed it immediately, added, "Your clothes aren't really fashionable."

"You don't look like a mannequin either", Boris retaliated.

Kai looked down at himself before he answered playfully, "You're probably right. To change this…", now Kai was the one with the smile on his face, …I need some money. So how about that?"

"You're cheeky", Boris stated, but after a moment he smiled as well. "You have to earn new clothes."

"And how do I do this?", Kai asked still smiling, but his alertness grew with every second he spent alone with Boris in the office.

"Be a good Blader and you'll get everything you need," came the vague reply.

'Blader', Kai wondered, 'what the hell does he mean?' Before he could ask anything Boris continued.

"Show me your Beyblade. When did you start beyblading, Kai? We have very high standards and only the best Bladers can train in our academy. You'll have to undergo some tests before I can tell you what future lies ahead of you, but I have the feeling that you'll get somewhere."

'Beyblade, beyblading? What the fuck is this geezer talking about? Nothing of this was mentioned in the job description!' Pretending to know what Boris was talking about was no option since the man would see in no time through his lie, so Kai decided to be honest. "What the fuck is a Beyblade?"

The seconds past in complete silence. Neither of them spoke nor moved. One minute was over and still no one spoke. After another moment Boris finally regained his voice and asked, "You don't know what a Beyblade is? Really?"

"Never heard of it", Kai said truthfully while he never took his eyes from the man in front of him. Did he fail? Was his mission ending like this now, a complete failure?

"Well, I guess there are still kids out there who have never heard of Beyblades", Boris concluded after a while, but he sounded uncertain. "Beyblades are spinning tops … A little demonstration will be the best, I guess. Follow me, Kai."

They exited the office through the same door they had entered before and Kai recognized that they were walking back the way they came. Soon they stopped in front of a door on the right side of one of the main tunnels. The door wasn't locked like the others and Boris opened it. Behind it was a hall with many hollows in the ground that looked like a rice bowl to Kai. Children stood around those bowls and were shouting orders to the tops that were spinning in there. As soon as the children noticed Boris they snapped to attention and greeted the man with a loud 'Gospodin'. Boris nodded briefly and they focused once again on the tops in the dishes.

Kai followed Boris until the man stopped in front of one of these constructs. No one had even glanced at Kai as if they would be afraid of showing any kind of curiosity a normal kid would have.

"Alexander, show Kai your Beyblade", Boris said to one of the young men around the dish.

"Yes, Gospodin!", the boy agreed immediately and as if by magic the top came back to its owner. Alexander handed it to Kai, who examined the little thing curiously. It was heavier than he had anticipated.

"This is a Beyblade. It is made of a Blade Base, the Spin Gear, a Weight Disk, an Attack Ring and a Bit Chip. The Bit Chip can contain a special power we call Bit Beast, but Alexander's blade doesn't have this", Boris explained to Kai. "This is only something the best Bladers in the world have, because controlling one of those beasts isn't easy." Towards Alexander he said, "Give Kai you Launcher."

"Yes, Gospodin!", Alexander replied with an expressionless face and handed Kai a strange looking thing. After he had examined it as well he put the Beyblade on its designated pace and looked at Boris, who nodded approvingly.

"Try it", he said encouragingly. "Aim for the Bey Dish and pull the ripcord at full power."

Kai set his sight on the dish in the ground that was now empty. The other Beyblader had called his Beyblade back as well. 'If this is what it takes to complete my mission I will give it my best', he thought and pulled the ripcord. The Beyblade struck the dish with incredible speed and power and split, although it was made of concrete. "Wow", Kai called out when he saw what the little top had down that was still spinning between the ruins. 'This could be more fun than I had thought', he added in his mind, 'but how do I get him to do what I want? How did the others call the top back? I hadn't heard them calling any commands, so maybe it was a mental order?'

He tried it and when the Beyblade came back to him he wasn't surprised. 'So that's how it works. Interesting.' Shielding his thoughts behind an expressionless face he turned to Boris. The astonishment on the man's face was almost tangible and only now Kai noticed that all the other children had stopped what they were doing and looked at him with surprise but also fear. 'Shit, did I do something wrong? I didn't even use all my force to pull the string as Boris had requested.'

"Not bad", Boris managed to say after a while. "Next time try to leave the Bey Arena in one piece. Understood?"

"So I'm accepted", Kai concluded.

"Yes, you can stay and I will train you, but don't believe it will be easy because you managed to surprise me. Only the best pass the tests and have the opportunity to become the strongest Blader in the world."

"I won't disappoint you", Kai replied grinning inwardly. The first step was done.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I haven't abandoned this story and I will try to update faster next time. I watched some episodes of the first season (where the Bladebreakers arrive in Moscow and Kai leaves them to be part of the Demolition Boys) to refresh my picture from the abbey and the relationship between Kai and Boris. This took some time. Furthermore I started to check the first chapters for mistakes (mostly spelling and so on), but I'm still not done. I'll let you know when the new versions are up.

For all the readers who haven't noticed the changes I made in chapter five, please, look at my author's note in that chapter. There you'll find all the information that you need to know.

Please, let me know what you think about the change in Kai's behavior.

I guess in the next chapter Kai will finally meet Tala/Yuri and maybe Voltaire.

Gospodin (господин): Mister in Russian (at least in the German dub the Demolition Boys often address Boris like that)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In a little village called Valay (Валай) near the river Berezovaya a falcon knocked with his beak on a tiny window of a secluded house. A man, who seemed to be in his mid-fifties, opened the window to let the bird in. "Well my dear chap, what do you have for me this time?", the man asked the falcon although he knew that the bird wouldn't answer him. Around his neck was an oblong little box which the man took and opened immediately. In there was a single sheet of paper that was folded many times to fit into the tiny box. The man unfolded it carefully and while he read it a smile came to his face. "Jesus, Kai! You know that I hate poems", he said loudly since nobody was there except of the falcon. "So you accepted the mission", he continued a bit quieter.

* * *

One month passed since Kai was training in the abbey to become one of the best Beybladers of the world. He didn't like the game overly nor hated it. During the month he was able to explore the whole abbey with all its tunnels and hidden rooms. One of these very well hidden places attracted him in an almost magical way. The door was probably the most secured one in the whole building with all the locks and thick chains on it. And Kai had noticed that the number of security cameras had increased near the place as well. Each time he went there he was stopped by Boris or one of the guards.

When Kai had asked Boris about the room behind the door the older man simply said, "Now is not the time for you to know. Forget it and continue your training."

Kai obeyed, reluctant. The training was split in three components: physical training to build more muscles and have more power, mental training to be superior to anybody especially your opponents in a Beyblade fight, and of course practice with your own Beyblade.

Usually there were 30 children in one 'class' and each class had a different trainer in these three subjects, but Kai was in no class. Boris trained him personally and all the other thought of this as some kind of a privilege. Therefore they hated Kai, but he didn't care at all. In reality Boris was a pain in the ass, the others knew that as well, they were simply too scared to say it out loud. Kai wasn't one of these dumb children and Boris experienced this already on the first day of training. Kai wasn't afraid of punishment, the older man realized soon, and punishment was the usually used method to keep the children under control.

Boris remembered when he threatened Kai on that first day with strokes. The boy had laughed at him and replied in a voice that made Boris blood run cold, "Do this and I'll kill you." The most chilling part was not even the voice; it was Kai's eyes that were practically burning with the desire to kill him right there.

From then on Boris never threatened the younger again, although Kai received unheralded punishment like being locked up in his room for days with getting just enough to drink to be kept alive. Since Kai never took vengeance Boris came to the conclusion that this kind of punishment meant little to the boy.

During his exploration of the abbey Kai had of course looked out for a boy with flaming red hair and ice-blue eyes, but he never saw a person that could pass as Ivanov's son. Was he already dead? Or was he kept somewhere else? Kai had found a room which could be called a digital storeroom, because in there was just a big computer where all the information were kept including the ones about the children that were living in the abbey or lived there in the past. The man who worked there was very uncommunicative and Kai couldn't get much out of him. Since he didn't want to make himself conspicuous Kai didn't ask further.

After one month there were only four boys left that he hadn't met, because they were training somewhere in Siberia Boris had told him one time during his 'history lessons' about Balkov Abbey and the Biovolt Corporation. They were the best Bladers and represented the organization under the name of Demolition Boys. Kai could tell from the man's voice that he was proud of them. Ian Papov, Spencer Petrov, Bryan Kuznetsov and the team leader Tala Valkov; Kai was sure that one of this four was in reality Yuri Ivanov. He couldn't tell why he was so sure about that, he just knew it.

Boris didn't told him when they would come back, so all Kai could do at the moment was to train and keep Boris apart, who was looking at him more lustful each day. If the man wouldn't disgust him that much he possibly would have done it with him. He hadn't had any sex for a month now and he was missing it. If his self-control wasn't that good he might have banged one of the other Bladers of the abbey already. He had spotted three really hot guys around his age, but after spending one month in this building he was dead certain that all they had on their mind was beyblading. 'I wonder if they even know what sex is', Kai had asked himself more than one time.

On the morning of 17th March Boris proclaimed that the Demolition Boys would come back in two days, but this wasn't his only announcement. Voltaire Hiwatari, Chairperson of the Biovolt Corporation and sponsor of Balkov Abbey, was expected to visit tomorrow and stay for some days. All the people Kai could see took the news with a straight face. Showing any kind of emotions seemed to be a reason to be punished Kai had discerned during his first week in the abbey. He himself had started to keep a straight face whenever being around others, even around Boris. The man was probably thinking something like, 'Finally he is taking all this seriously.'

The day passed without any more particular occurrences and the day of Voltaire's arrival came. Boris was too busy to train Kai today and had given him the order to train with the others, but the young Blader decided to take a day off instead. He wanted to meet Voltaire Hiwatari, the other man Ivanov was after. But this wasn't the only reason; he also had a personal one. From his exploration he knew that Hiwatari's office was aboveground in the 'real abbey'. He went there in the afternoon.

The door was closed but he could hear voices behind it; Boris' voice and a deeper one that most likely belonged to Hiwatari. Kai entered without knocking. Both men looked at him crossly. It seemed that they were in the middle of a little argument.

"Why aren't you training?", Boris barked.

Kai ignored not only the question but also the whole man who had asked. Instead he bowed his head to Hiwatari and said politely, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hiwatari. I'm Kai and I would like to talk to you."

Boris was getting more furious each second and grabbed Kai by the shoulder to drag him outside the room. "How dare you …", he started but he was interrupted by a calm, deep voice.

"Boris, I also want to talk to Kai, so leave us alone now, will you?", Voltaire Hiwatari demanded.

With one last hateful glance towards Kai Boris released the boy, stomped out of the office and shut the door behind him.

"Please, sit down", Hiwatari offered and sat down on a very comfortable looking leather chair behind a very big desk. Kai fallowed, although his chair wasn't looking as comfortable. "I was constantly informed about your progress by Boris and I must admit that your Beyblade skills impress me. Have you really never done it before you came here?", Voltaire asked Kai in a conversational tone, but there was something in the man's eyes that alerted the younger.

"Yes, it was the first time", Kai answered looking the man straight in the eyes.

"You didn't talk about your past very much Boris also told me", Hiwatari said not breaking the eye contact.

"What's past is past", Kai replied vaguely.

"You are right. It doesn't concern me … well … not yet."

"What is it, that you want to talk about?", the bluenette wanted to know. "Let's mot beat around the bush."

Voltaire Hiwatari smiled. There weren't many people who would dare to talk to him like that. "You did very well in the intelligence test", Hiwatari stated.

'I already forgot about the test from the first week. It didn't look like it mattered', Kai thought and said, "So what?"

"You are smart, a natural talent when it comes to Beyblading and your personality is … it will work I think", Hiwatari replied hazily.

"What will work?", Kai asked further. 'I have the feeling that this will be even easier than I ever had thought.'

"As you might know I'm the owner of a big company and many subsidiaries all over the world and my son decided to leave the family to fulfill his dream. I don't have any grandchildren or living relatives except him", the old man explained in a firm voice that showed no emotions. "Do you understand what I want to say?"

"You need a successor", Kai concluded still not breaking the eye contact. "And I am the one you have in mind."

"Right."

"Why should I do this?", Kai asked in a playful tone. This was the exact offer he wanted to get from this man. The real reason why he had accepted this mission. When he had heard the name Voltaire Hiwatari from Ivanov he immediately formed this plan in his mind. No, this plan had already been in his mind and now he had the chance to accomplish it.

Two years ago the head of one of the subsidiaries had asked him to kill the old Hiwatari and his disinherited son, because this man wanted to become the new owner of Hiwatari Enterprises, but Kai had rejected the mission after doing some research about the Hiwataris. At this time he had started to elaborate the plan; a plan to become the successor of Voltaire Hiwatari and the new head of Hiwatari Enterprises, one of the most powerful men in the world.

When Hiwatari said nothing Kai continued, "How do you want to do this? You can't adopt me as your grandchild and you are too old to be my father. Do you think you can get your son to adopt me?"

"Yes", was all the older said and finally he broke the eye contact. Voltaire Hiwatari stood up and walked to the one of the windows to look outside. With his back to Kai he continued, "You don't need to know how I will get him to do this."

Kai still wasn't satisfied. "And what will you do when you son decides to talk to the press or whatever? If I'm not mistaken this whole adoption thing is because nobody should know that your successor isn't a born Hiwatari, right?"

Voltaire Hiwatari turned around to look at the sitting boy. "Exactly."

"Why? What's so bad about not being born as a Hiwatari?", Kai asked curiously.

"The pedigree of the Hiwatari family is dated back to early Middle Ages. You will soon learn more about my ancestors", Hiwatari replied.

"This doesn't answer my question and by the way I still haven't said yes yet."

"About your first question what I will do to my son if he decides to talk. He won't talk", the man said most assuredly.

"Because he won't be able to ever say a word again", Kai concluded. "Very interesting. So you would kill your own son to keep your secret." After a moment of silence he added, "Okay, I'm in."

"What about your second question?", Hiwatari asked, but Kai could read in the man's eyes that he was already satisfied and that his answer didn't matter.

"You have your reasons, I guess. And you will tell me when the time is right."

"And you will tell me about your past, someday", Hiwatari said while he walked up to Kai who stood up. "Take this." Voltaire handed Kai blue Beyblade. "This is Dranzer. It's one of the most powerful Bit-Beasts in the world. Take it. It's yours."

The bluenette peered at the Beyblade in Voltaire's hand. On the Bit Chip was a beautiful red phoenix. Before he reached out he looked the older man straight in the face, trying to read the thoughts behind this magnificent present, but when he found nothing suspicious he took the Beyblade. For a moment he examined it closely while the man watched him expressionlessly. Eventually Kai thanked him and put the Beyblade in his pocket. Now both men were smiling.

"So what did you want from me?", Voltaire Hiwatari asked Kai while he went back to his leather chair and sat down again.

"What do you think?", Kai answered with a counter question, but he didn't wait for a reply and answered the question himself, "Asking you to adopt me, of course." With that Kai walked up towards the door, but turned around one last time before exiting. "See you, grandfather."

* * *

Today was the day the Demolition Boys were expected to arrive. Boris wanted Kai to fight their leader, Tala Valkov, later, that's why after his successful talk with the old Hiwatari he had decided to train with his new Beyblade. He had no problems controlling it and the Bit-Beast seemed to like its new owner and obeyed him perfectly. Although the Beyblade didn't look much different from the one he had used before it was much more powerful and again Kai was surprised how these little tops could be so strong.

The hours went by fast. Today Boris was his supervisor again and he was still very angry because of yesterday. It also seemed likely that Hiwatari hadn't informed him about his plan to adopt Kai and the young boy didn't intend to expand the man's knowledge. Voltaire Hiwatari also dropped by two times to observe the progress with Dranzer. The head of Hiwatari Enterprises seemed very pleased with what he saw. Now the only problem was Ivanov's son.

'What should I do when he's not a member of the Demolition Boys? Ivanov was certain that his son was still alive, but did he really knew that or was it just something like maternal instinct? I could just complete the other parts of the mission; making sure Boris and Voltaire are going to prison, but the boy is my payment. I would work for free in this case. Jeez, I should think about these things when I'm sure I have to.' Kai assured himself and concentrated on his training again.

It was late afternoon when the members of the Demolition Boys arrived. Kai knew it because Boris left suddenly. Thirty minutes later he came back together with Voltaire and four boys in tow. And there he was: flaming red hair, ice-blue eyes, almost white skin, a steamy beauty with a chilling charisma and he would be his.

Kai ordered Dranzer back and walked towards the group. His face was expressionless, showing nothing of the pleasure that spread through him at that moment. He nodded briefly to the old Hiwatari and fixated the redhead. The desire to destroy was almost palpable and right now the boy wanted to crush him. Kai smiled.

"This is Kai", Boris began the introduction, "he came here around one month ago and I personally trained him since then. He is a natural talent. Kai, this is Ian." Boris pointed at the smallest and youngest guy. He had indigo colored hair and a very big nose. Next to him stood the tallest one of the foursome, a muscular blonde. "And this is Spencer. The one with the hawk-like gaze is Bryan." The mentioned boy had silvery lavender hair and eyes of the same color. Kai could see at the first glance that he wouldn't think twice about using violence. "And this is your opponent: Tala Valkov, the leader." Boris pointed to the redhead who stepped forward.

"Let's start. This won't take long anyway", Tala said and walked passed Kai towards the nearest Bey Arena. Kai followed wordlessly.

'His ass is not bad and he's got a nice voice, especially when he'll moan my name', the bluenette thought while taking his position at the Bey Arena.

"3 … 2 … 1 … GO SHOOT!", they shouted unison.

Since Kai didn't know his opponent he decided to start with an attack to test how Tala would react. He dodged the attack and started a counter.

'He's fast, but Dranzer is faster.'

For a while they played a game of cat and mouse with each other. Their Beyblades darted around in the Bey Dish, attacking, fending, evading.

"Enough", Tala shouted. "Wolborg, crush him! Now, Blizzalog!"

"You wish", Kai replied calmly. "Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

Both Beyblades rushed into each other, ice and fire collided and for a moment everything was encased by white fog. Tala and Kai could hear the sound of one spinning Beyblade, but whose? Who was the winner?

* * *

A/N: So, now you know Kai's personal reason why he accepted the mission. By the way, who do you think will win the match?

I like 'GO SHOOT' (Japanese version) more than 'LET IT RIP', that's why I'm going to use that.

Guest: Thank you for the info about the order of uke and seme. I didn't know that and changed it.

IceIceFire: I changed chapter five a little, so that Kai isn't wearing his G-Revolution outfit yet, but he will get it soon :)


End file.
